Samurai Heart
by Criskeleton
Summary: En esta historia Sai, una joven japonesa, científica e ingeniera de Overwatch ha recibido una misión especial por parte de la corporación...intentar traer a Hanzo Shimada (que no es exactamente un desconocido para ella) a Overwatch. En ese viaje la mujer recordará todo lo vivido con él, cuando eran más jóvenes y se enfrentara a sus recuerdos. HanzoxOCxMcree
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, pues aquí estoy volviendo a escribir, esta vez sobre personajes de Overwatch, que por desgracia, no son míos, sino de la gran compañía Blizzard. Disfrutadla**

 **Samurai Heart**

La estación de Tokio estaba a rebosar de gente. Los avisos de los altavoces indicaban que el tren bala dirección Hanamura saldría en breve. Entre los pasajeros que subían al tren una mujer llamaba mucho la atención: los hombres se giraban sorprendidos por su belleza y las mujeres se quedaban con la boca abierta al verla y cuchicheaban. Ella, con una corta sonrisa, no miraba a nadie, solo al frente. Con un pequeño bolso de tela azul adornado con un dragón dorado y vestida con un kimono negro con un estampado de flores rojas caminaba casi como si se deslizara por el suelo, como un pez nadando en el agua. Su piel era pálida, sus labios estaban pintados con un rojo pasión, que producía escalofríos de excitación al sonreír, y sus pestañas eran tan largas y oscuras que, al abrirse, te sorprendías al ver sus ojos azules, eran casi como ver el mar en ellos. Su cabello oscuro estaba cogido con un moño, adornado solo con una pequeña cinta roja, dejando su frente despejada y con un solo mechón libre. Uno de los trabajadores del tren se acercó a ella y le pidió su billete con un pequeño tartamudeo. Ella, con una leve sonrisa, sacó con mucho cuidado su billete y se lo tendió, él lo cogió y sacó un escáner que comenzó a leer el billete, pero no se concentraba al verla a ella, pues por su cabeza pasaban múltiples preguntas.

—¿Todo en orden? —dijo ella.

—S-sí, señorita... —con gran velocidad leyó el billete—. Saiko Kurosawa —ella asintió—, si no le importa, la acompañaré a su asiento.

—Oh, no se moleste, podré encontrarlo sin problemas... Ya soy mayorcita —respondió ella con una sonrisa. Él estaba sorprendido. ¿Mayorcita?, pensó, ¿qué edad tendría? Ella sin problemas cogió de nuevo el billete y entró dentro—. Muchas gracias —agradeció dándose la vuelta y haciendo una pequeña inclinación. Él, sonrojado, se puso tenso y también hizo una reverencia.

La mujer caminó hacía su asiento, que se encontraba en primera clase. El vagón estaba vacío. Se sentó en su puesto, se colocó bien el kimono y sacó de su bolso una especie de móvil muy fino parecido a un trozo de cristal que al pasar su dedo se activó. Sai comenzó a ojearlo cuando vio que en su bandeja de mensajes había uno, y al entrar vio el nombre de la persona que se lo había enviado: «Genji». La mujer sonrió pero, justo cuando se dirigía a abrirlo, su bolso cayó, haciendo que algunas cosas salieran de él.

—¡Oh, Dios, qué torpe! —ella se agachó a recogerlo cuando entre sus cosas apareció una pequeña libreta—. ¿Pero qué...? No recuerdo haber cogido esto... —al tomarla, que tenía el tamaño de su mano y tapas duras y oscuras, gastadas por el paso del tiempo, una pequeña nota salió de ella. La mujer la recogió también y la leyó:

 _Hace años, éste era nuestro único modo de comunicación._

 _Aquí se encuentran nuestros mayores recuerdos y secretos._

 _Antes de que te encuentres con él, quiero que recuerdes todo lo que ocurrió._

 _Genji._

La caligrafía de Genji no había cambiado, como siempre era limpia y precisa, al igual que las lecciones que él le daba desde que eran niños...

Ella se apoyó en el asiento y miró al techo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Su mente comenzó a volar a aquellos días dónde ella era solo una niña. Se veía a ella en su casa de Hanamura, correteando por los pasillos, tropezándose con el _yukata_ , su madre tomando el té junto a su abuela y su padre fumando con su pipa _kiseru_ mientras hablaba por móvil. Ella rió al recordar a Genji pidiéndole a su padre que le diera para probar y cómo él se atragantó con el humo. «Vaya, no recuerdo una vida antes de Genji, ni de Hanzo. Claro, vivíamos casi al lado y nuestras familias se empeñaban en juntarnos una y otra vez... Aunque de jóvenes creyéramos que era por la amistad que tenían las dos familias, en realidad tenía todo eso un segundo plano...». Suspiró, dejó su móvil dentro del bolso sin leer el mensaje de Genji y decidió abrir la libreta. El papel era viejo, así que lo hizo con todo el cuidado del mundo. En la primera hoja había una foto antigua donde se encontraban ellos tres juntos. Sus dedos acariciaron la imagen con cuidado. Ahí se encontraba Genji, cuando aún tenía el pelo negro, Hanzo con su cabello largo y ella, con aquel cabello perfectamente cortado y su flequillo recto. «Menudas pintas», pensaba ella. Al pasar la siguiente hoja se vio la primera fecha y el texto que le seguía...

 _Querido Genji..._

 _El otro día me preguntaste cómo era ir al colegio. Siento haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo para estar contigo. Según mi madre, al tener ya 15 años debo estar pendiente de cosas más importantes... Nunca me había fijado en que tú no ibas a clase, creí que irías a un colegio diferente al mío o algo..., pero al decirme tú que los profesores iban a tu casa, me extrañé mucho, así que..._

—Entonces no vas a la escuela... Qué extraño eres, Genji —decía una joven Sai Kurosuwa mientras caminaba cerca del chico, con el cabello más o menos hasta los hombros y con dos mechones en su frente. Vestía con un uniforme escolar que se componía de una camisa blanca de manga larga con el escudo de la escuela, una corbata y una falda gris corta. Llevaba medias hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros. Genji, en cambio, iba vestido con su traje de combate, su cabello era verde y caminaba tranquilo.

—Es verdad. ¡Venga, dime cómo es ir al colegio!

—Pues... Nos levantamos temprano todas las mañanas, cada uno va a su curso, saludamos al profesor y damos clase, tenemos descansos para almorzar y comer... Poco más.

—Vaya... ¿Y hay muchas chicas?

—Genji, siempre estás pensando en lo mismo —expresó ella suspirando y dándole con su maletín de la escuela en el hombro.

—Claaaaro, mientras tú disfrutas de la maravillosa presencia y conversación de chicas hermosas y seguro que de chicos guapos, yo le veo la cara todos los días al aguafiestas de Hanzo —dijo imitando la cara de su hermano.

Yo reí.

—¡Venga ya...! No debe ser tan malo.

—Sí... Apenas dice palabra, solo para echarme la monserga.¡Puff, es más aburrido!

—Es tu hermano, ¡qué suerte tienes de tener uno! ¡Ojalá tuviera una hermana mayor...! Así, ella tendría todas las responsabilidades y yo sería libre...

—Pero, ¿para qué te están preparando? —comentó muy extrañado.

—Genji, ¿en serio que no lo sabes? —expresó mirándolo seriamente.

Genji escuchó lo que decía su amiga mientras su rostro iba cambiando.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Por eso tengo tantas clases... Al no haber nacido hombre, me preparan para ser una buena esposa...Yo no puedo heredar el clan Kurosuwa...

—¿Y quién será tu marido?

—Pues el heredero de algún clan —dijo subiendo sus hombros—, pero... te aseguro que tú no —dijo ella picándolo—. Yo no quiero casarme con un chico con el pelo color brócoli.

—¡Mi pelo es genial, dijiste que te gustaba! —comentó pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Sí, pero no para _mi_ futuro marido —decía ella hinchando su pecho y tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

Él rió.

—¿Y cómo debe ser tu futuro marido?

—Pues valiente, fuerte... organizado... serio... No lo sé... La verdad es que esas cualidades son las que pide mi madre para un buen marido.

—Para eso, cásate con Hanzo.

Sai se paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que todas la cualidades que le había comentado su madre describían a Hanzo

—¿Sai? —Genji la miró y ella se puso roja—. ¡Ay, Dios, que te gusta mi hermano Hanzo!

—¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Me niego...! Ni siquiera sé... si quiero casarme... —Genji miró su amiga, ella, que siempre había sido atrevida, valiente y sinvergüenza, y que ahora era un como un gatito, estaba roja y ni se atrevía a mirarlo—. Quiero poder elegir qué quiero hacer, Genji... Eso sí que lo tengo claro...

Sai respiro hondo y cerró la libreta colocando un dedo para no perder la hoja. Aquella época fue muy dura para ella. Con quince años, debía estar junto a las chicas de su edad, haciendo cosas de su edad, pero no, no tuvo tanta suerte. A Sai la obligaban a dar clases de decoración floral, a tocar el _sumisen_ a la perfección, a saber ponerse un kimono, clases de protocolo, ceremonias del té... Cosas que hacía años que no se aprendían y menos por obligación, pero lo que más odiaba era cuando le hablaban de cómo debía comportarse con su futuro marido... Tantas normas, tantas reglas para un hombre que era igual que ella, pero para su madre no: el marido era más importante que ella misma. Todas aquellas cosas se las comentaba a Genji en la libreta y él cada vez sentía más pena por su amiga. «¿Cómo pueden hacerte eso?», escribía el chico. Genji en ese momento comprendió el carácter de su hermano y vio las dos caras de la vida que ellos dos llevaban y la suerte que él tenía al no ser heredero.


	2. Capitulo 2

El tren, tras varios avisos, se puso en marcha, y Sai, con mucho cuidado, se colocó al lado de la ventana. Hacía tanto que no viajaba en tren que se moría de emoción. El tren rápidamente cogió velocidad y en poco tiempo los edificios desaparecieron y el paisaje cambió completamente... En lugar de grandes edificios habían enormes árboles de flores de cerezo que por la velocidad del transporte dejaban caer sus pétalos, y a la misma velocidad, su mente recuperó un recuerdo que quiso saber si estaba grabado en aquella libreta. Pasando con cuidado y leyendo por encima, lo encontró...

—Oye, Sai... Llevo tiempo pensando.

—Qué miedo me das cuando piensas —dijo sonriendo.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en un pequeño parque sentados en un puente con las piernas colgando mientras ella tiraba pétalos de _sakura_ al río que corría por debajo de ellos.

—Dentro de poco cumpliré los 16 y creo que estoy preparado.

—¿Preparado para qué?

—Pues para tener novia.

Sai rió.

—¿Y por qué has esperado tanto? Además, eso no se decide.

—Claro que sí, eso no sale así como así.

—Cuando te gusta alguien, no lo decides, dices: «Voy a salir con él».

—Cómo se nota que no has salido con nadie aún.

Ella le sacó la lengua a Genji y le tiró al chico una de las flores que ella tenía en la mano.

—Oye, Sai... Hoy vendréis tu familia y tú a casa, ¿no?

—Sí, es el cumple de Hanzo, así que iremos.

—Vale, es que antes de salir con una chica, quiero poner en orden mis... sentimientos...

—¿Sentimientos? ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo hablaremos esta noche, ¿vale? No seas impaciente —dijo sonriendo. Genji se quedó mirando el río pasar mientras Sai jugueteaba con una flor.

—Genji, ¿crees que a Hanzo …?

—¿Qué?

—Nada —suspiró—, tonterías de chicas —y seguidamente rió.

Aquella noche todo el castillo Shimada celebraba el decimoctavo cumpleaños del joven heredero de la familia. Pequeños farolillos adornaban todo el edificio, con adornos de dragones dorados que se movían con la suave brisa de la noche y hacían creer que eran dragones de verdad... Todo estaba preparado para la gran celebración, la fiesta iba a comenzar...

Los invitados fueron llegando, y entre ellos se encontraba Sai, que miraba todo sorprendida. Nunca había visto el castillo tan iluminado y decorado. Aquella noche, en honor al joven dragón, su madre vistió a Sai con un kimono azul celeste que conjuntaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. El kimono estaba adornado con algunos grabados de escamas y una cola un poco más larga. Llevaba un moño con una cinta amarilla con dibujos azules. Su madre la había preparado al detalle, incluso la había maquillado un poco.

—Estás tan hermosa, hija mía —dijo su padre, que también vestía un kimono—. Quién diría que tienes quince años...

—Gracias, papá —dijo Sai sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella estaba más entretenida observando los dragones dorados.

—Quién sabe, tal vez hoy sea ese día tan _especial_ , así que tú pon a prueba todo lo que te hemos enseñado. Muchos clanes acudirán hoy, y no está de más saludarlos a todos.

Sai puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, mamá... —ella ya creía que aquella noche sería un infierno cuando, de pronto, delante de ella apareció Genji, _su salvador_ , que con toda la educación del mundo les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a entrar. Él, que era muy espabilado, consiguió despistar a los padres de Sai para llevársela con él.

Entre la gente, Sai y Genji se escabulleron hasta que algo paró en seco a ella. En una de sus miradas hacia atrás vio a Hanzo. Cuánto había cambiado... ¿Cuánto llevaba sin verle? Aquel año Hanzo había estado desaparecido por los trabajos que le mandaba su padre y su entrenamiento, y ahí se encontraba, hablando con el hombre... Hanzo ya no era un adolescente como ellos, ahora era un hombre, había crecido. Sai lo veía más alto, su cabello ya no estaba suelto sino atado con una coleta, excepto su mechón en el lado derecho. Tenía barba, que se encontraba perfectamente recortada, y su cuerpo... Sai no recordaba haber visto a un chico con aquella corpulencia en su vida.¿Qué le había ocurrido...? Genji, al no ver a Sai, dio marcha atrás hasta que la encontró. Justo cuando iba a llamarla vio su mirada: sus ojos azules brillaban expectantes ante Hanzo. Genji en ese momento escribió:

 _Yo no he visto a ninguna chica mirar como Sai miraba a Hanzo..._

 _Ojalá la chica de la que me enamore me mire algún día así._

 _Por un momento deseé que aquel amor que sentía Sai por mi hermano fuera correspondido... porque yo no he visto nunca sentimientos más puros en una mirada._

Hanzo paseaba con su padre cuando se quedó parado. Entre la gente su mirada se paró en la chica que no dejaba de mirarlo. «¿Quién era...? Esos ojos azules... ¿Sai?». Aquella chica... era Sai. «No la recordaba tan... ¿hermosa?». Sin dudar habló con su padre y se acercó a ella. Ella, al ver que él se acercaba, también comenzó a andar. Sai lo miró.

—Buenas noches, Hanzo, o... señor Shimada —dijo haciendo una reverencia, y al levantarse sonrió. Era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba tan tranquila sin halagarle ni hacerle la pelota—. Muchas felicidades.

—Estás...muy roja.

—Eh... Esto... Ya. ¡Si supieras el calor que da el kimono...! —Sai se abanicó con su mano mientras sonreía.

Hanzo no dejaba de mirarla, estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo nunca se había fijado en ella? Tal vez por tenerla casi todos los días en la casa la veía siempre como una niña o incluso como una hermana.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo mirándolo—. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Estarás buscando tu regalo!

—¿Qué? —Hanzo arrugó la nariz en señal de extrañeza.

—¡Claro que sí, un cumpleañero necesita su regalo! -Sai buscó entre su bolso—. Mis padres te darán el suyo, que también es de mi parte, pero este es de Genji y mío —del bolso sacó un sobre que Hanzo cogió.

—¿Gracias...?

—¡Ábrelo! —dijo Sai señalándolo con su mirada. Hanzo lo sacó y encontró unos _vales_ en su interior.

—¿Unos _tickets_ para comer ramen en el Rikimaru?

—Sí, son especiales. Genji y yo vamos a menudo y nos daban unos puntos cada vez que íbamos, así que en cuanto consigas tú el último, ¡el regalo sorpresa será tuyo!

—Pero mi hermano... desea el regalo sorpresa. Está obsesionado con saber qué es...

—Insistimos en que te lo mereces tú, así podrás venir con nosotros, ¡que siempre que te decimos de ir, estás ocupado! Y mira que antes íbamos mucho... —dijo Sai algo entristecida. Hanzo se quedó observando los tickets—. ¿No te gustan? No es gran cosa, seguro que has tenido mejores regalos...

Sai en ese momento se quedó callada. ¿Acaso había visto sonreír a Hanzo? ¿Alguien más lo había visto? Una sonrisa fugaz había aparecido en su rostro.

—Estoy agradecido por el presente —comentó serio mientras guardaba los _tickets_ en el sobre y luego en su kimono. Sai sonrió de nuevo feliz.

—Me alegro mucho... Bueno... —Hanzo la miró—, tengo que irme, ¡ahora nos vemos!

El hombre movió la cabeza y ella ya no estaba allí. ¿Adónde...? ¿Dónde estaba? La gente se acumulaba a su alrededor queriendo saludarlo y felicitarlo. Hanzo la seguía buscando con la mirada cuando la vio salir al jardín con Genji. ¿Qué demonios tramaban?

Sai y Genji consiguieron salir del salón y, caminando a paso lento, llegaron al cerezo más grande del castillo Shimada. Los pétalos no dejaban de caer y la luna iluminaba el jardín. Había mas tranquilidad y silencio que en el salón.

—Vale, ya estamos aquí. Ahora, dime, ¿qué es tan importante que no podías decirme al mediodía?

Genji la miró y se acercó a ella. Hanzo logró salir de la sala y buscó a su hermano y a Sai. Tras unos minutos, vio sus relieves bajo el árbol de cerezo. Él con cuidado se dirigió allí.

—Mira, Sai... —dijo Genji nervioso—. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y... yo estoy creciendo y estoy empezando a sentirme diferente con otras chicas, pero antes de hacer algo con ellas, quiero poner en orden mis sentimientos contigo... —Sai lo miró sorprendida—. Sai, yo no sé qué siento por ti exactamente... y quiero descubrirlo ahora, antes de que sea tarde y me arrepienta. Por eso... te tengo que pedir una cosa...

Hanzo se encontraba entre las ramas del cerezo en flor, observando todo.

—Un beso.

—Genji, oye...

—Ya sé que no querrás dármelo porque yo no te gusto a ti... de esa manera, y sé que quieres que tu primer beso sea con otra persona, pero... ¡quiero saberlo, quiero saber si te quiero como una amiga o como algo más! —Genji esperaba que Sai se diera la vuelta o incluso que escapara de él, pero ella, en cambio, se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros de él.

—Escúchame, me lo podías haber pedido con más tiempo, así hubiera practicado con la almohada o algo, que yo... ¡no he besado nunca a nadie! —dijo riéndose nerviosa y sonrojada—. Pero estoy preparada.

Genji tragó saliva, juntó sus labios y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Sai. ella igual, incluso cerró los ojos. Hanzo no podía creer lo que veía, su hermano y su mejor amiga iban a... De pronto, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a sonar unas carcajadas.

—¡No puedo! —gritaron a la vez.

Genji rió y ella también.

—¡Ha sido tan...ridículo! —comentó el chico separándose.

—Sí, era como si fuera besar a... mi madre o algo... —Sai se apoyó en el árbol—. ¡Qué cara ponías!

—¿Y tú? ¡Te veía muy dispuesta, eh! ¿Seguro que no querías uno?

—¡Bobo, pensaba en Hanzo! —arqueó la ceja de forma altiva y puso sus manos en su cintura—. Si no, no podía hacerlo.

Hanzo se quedó en _shock_... «Tal vez... Tal vez... sea otro...», pensó.

Genji la miró.

—¿Aún te sigue gustando...?

La risas fueron disminuyendo.

—Sí..., y hoy... después de tanto tiempo sin verle... me he dado cuenta de que no solo me gusta... sino que...lo quiero.

—¿Por qué? —Genji se colocó a su lado, muy sorprendido.

Sai comenzó con su mano a tocar su hombro derecho.

—Pues... porque Hanzo siempre ha estado ahí... cuando me ha pasado algo. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas, siempre lo he admirado y luego, aunque sea tan frío, ha tenido momentos buenos conmigo. Con el tiempo, esa admiración se ha convertido en algo más... Yo sé que él nunca me verá como una mujer, sé que pensará que soy solo la niña pesada que se pasaba horas en su casa, pero también Hanzo y yo compartimos algo muy parecido: la carga de nuestros clanes. Y aunque él no diga nada, yo sé que también sufre. Lo da todo por su familia, sobre todo por ti. Te quiere mucho, Genji, y a quien quiere a mi Genji, yo también lo quiero... Tiene las cualidades del hombre que me gustaría tener a mí lado.

Genji sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije con doce años... —el chico posó la mano en la cabeza de ella—. En menudo lío te has metido.

Del rostro de ella comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

—Lo sé...

Hanzo no aguantó más y se marchó sin hacer ruido. Cuando Sai dejó de llorar, volvieron a entrar en la fiesta.

En aquel día, debajo de unos dibujos y un poco de lo ocurrido, ponía esto:

 _Hoy tu hermano ha sonreído cuando le he dado nuestro regalo, ha sido muy fugaz pero en su mirada se veía que estaba agradecido._

Aquella noche, tras la fiesta, Hanzo caminaba junto a su padre por la terraza del castillo Shimada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién te ha parecido la mejor candidata para ser tu esposa?

Hanzo miraba al cielo pensando: «¿Qué habrá visto en mí? En ningún momento recuerdo haberla tratado de un modo especial... Sí que la he cuidado como si fuera una hermana, pero tampoco he sido cariñoso... No comprendo nada...». La imagen de Sai sonriendo apareció en su mente. «...Ha cambiado mucho... Eso sí, es muy hermosa, tiene carácter... No le gusto por mi poder, ni por mi posición...».

—...Sai Kurosawa.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y sonrió brevemente.

—Buena elección.


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí estamos con el capítulo 3. Subiré cada martes y si veo que tengo muchos comentarios, venga me animo a subir un día más. En este capítulo tenemos una escena subidita de tono, aunque ya puse para qué edad sería este fanfic, avisaré de estas cosas cuando vayan a aparecer. Venga ¡A disfrutar!**

Capítulo 3

Sai cerró la libreta y la dejó a un lado para seguir admirando el paisaje. En su cabeza resonaba la voz de Genji:

—A mí no me escucha…Tal vez a ti… —la mujer se puso la mano en la cara, pensando «Si tú eres su hermano y no te ha hecho caso, ¿qué te hace creer que a mí sí que me escuchará? ¿Cómo cree que le voy a hacer entrar en razón?».

Al rato, una azafata con el carrito lleno de bebidas se paró cerca de Sai.

—¿Algo de beber, señorita?

—Sí, póngame un té verde, por favor —la azafata asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a calentar el agua y a abrir una pequeña lata con posos-.

—Debe de encontrarse aburrida aquí sola, ¿desea que le encienda la televisión?

—Oh no, muchas gracias.

—Va muy arreglada, señorita —dijo mientras ponía los posos en la tetera con el agua hirviendo—. ¿Trabajo? ¿O le espera alguien allí?

—Las dos cosas.

La mujer colocó la pequeña tetera y una taza en una bandeja que puso en la mesilla que se encontraba enfrente de Sai.

—Bueno, si necesita algo más, con pulsar el botón rojo, acudiré.

—Es muy amable, gracias.

La azafata siguió su camino empujando el carrito.

Mientras esperaba a que se mezclara bien el té con el agua, miró de nuevo su móvil y vio el mensaje de Genji. Lo abrió y ahí salía un texto donde le explicaba el plan. Bajó rápido el mensaje cuando vio que había un archivo adjunto. Extrañada, lo abrió. En él había una fotografía que habían sacado en Hanamura hace dos días. Hanzo Shimada. Una pequeña presión le oprimió el pecho. Aun después de tanto tiempo, aun siendo una fotografía, seguía doliéndole verlo…

Hanzo aparecía en la imagen disparando flechas con su arco. Llevaba el kimono azul, con su brazo izquierdo al descubierto, dejando ver su tatuaje. Su cabello, que antes era completamente negro, ahora tenía canas en sus laterales y seguía mantenido su barba recortada, con algo más de perilla. Sus rasgos eran más varoniles, tenía las mejillas marcadas y seguramente, aunque no lo veía bien por la foto, más arrugas que la última vez.

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde el cumpleaños de Hanzo. En esos años, Sai había terminado sus estudios y con gran ilusión se preparaba para ir a la universidad; en estos años, había encontrado su verdadera vocación: la robótica. La familia Kurosuwa no era famosa solo por ser una de los grandes clanes de Hanamura, sino también por sus empresas robóticas. Eran los mayores creadores de robots y cíborgs del mundo. Estos años, Sai, además de terminar el instituto, se había especializado trabajando con su padre y conociendo a gente del mundillo para pronto ser como ellos, y entre ellos conoció al famoso científico Winston, quien se encariñó mucho con la chica, y a John Morrison, fundador de la corporación Overwatch, que había visto mucho futuro en aquella jovencita.

Extrañamente aunque su madre le seguía obligando a seguir dando clases para prepararse como esposa, ya no la agobiaba tanto como antes y Sai creyó que, tal vez, la mujer había aceptado que su hija no tenía aún edad para casarse y que debía darle más libertad… Lo que no sabía es que en realidad su madre llevaba dos años preparando junto a la madre de los jóvenes Shimada los preparativos para la futura boda, solo que esperaban a que el joven Hanzo se decidiese a pedírselo formalmente.

Genji seguía igual que siempre, cosa que a la familia Shimada no le agradaba. Creyeron que con la edad, el joven asentaría la cabeza y serviría a la familia como su hermano, pero él tenía otros planes…

Sai se encontraba en su cuarto, en la mesa del té, sentada en el suelo colocando sus papeles de la universidad, cuando la señora de llaves de la casa llamó a la puerta:

—Señorita Sai —ella con su pelo cogido de mala manera, una camisa ancha de Rikamura negra y unos pantalones cortos la miró— el señorito Genji.

—Que pase.

El chico entró extrañado. En estos años había crecido, era más alto, pero no tenía la misma corpulencia que su hermano. Aunque entrenaban juntos, Genji era más marcado, no ancho como Hanzo, y le encantaba mostrarlo: siempre usaba camisas que se pegaban a su cuerpo, de colores muy llamativos, como su carácter, y pantalones coloridos e igualmente ajustados, todo para que las chicas se fijaran en él. También solía llevar las gafas de sol, pues según él le daban un toque misterioso.

—¿Desde cuándo Mai te avisa de mi llegada?

—Pues, según mi madre, un chico que no es mi futuro esposo no debería entrar en el cuarto de una chica de mi edad, cree que está mal visto —Sai puso los ojos en blanco —y por eso quiere que Mai avise, así me mantiene vigilada. ¿Qué haces por aquí Genji? Creía que estabas buscando trabajo —la chica ofreció un té frío y él lo cogió.

—Y eso hacía, hasta que mira… —él sacó una llave.

—… ¡¿te has comprado un coche?! —él sonrió y ella lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Y no uno cualquiera, de la mejor gama y deportivo. ¿Qué piensas?

Ella le dio con una libreta en la cabeza.

—¡Céntrate!

—¡Si me centro! ¡No sabes lo que se liga con este coche! Ya tengo dos citas para hoy.

Sai se crujió los dedos y comenzó a clavarle los nudillos en las sienes.

—¡Te dije que buscaras un trabajo o que estudiaras, no puedes estar toooda la vida gastándote el dinero de tus padres, y más después de lo de tu padre…! —Genji se quejaba hasta que escuchó lo de su padre, ahí se apartó—. Sé que no te gusta lo que hace tu familia, pero Hanzo debe tener mucho trabajo, seguro que necesita tu ayuda...

—Hanzo no me necesita. Además, él es el señorito del clan, el perfecto, que lo haga todo él. No me interesa —dijo Genji poniéndose unas gafas de sol y tumbándose en el tatami.

Ella suspiró, colocó su cabeza enfrente de Genji y lo miró.

—Vente a la universidad conmigo. Estudiaremos juntos, nos iremos a vivir lejos de aquí, no habrá problemas de clanes, ni deberes de herederos, solo nuestras propias vidas.

Genji la observó por encima de las gafas.

—Sigue contándome.

Sai rió.

—Imagínate un campus enorme, fiestas universitarias casi todos los días —Genji sonreía escuchándola—. ¡Chicas! ¡Millones de chicas, de todas las nacionalidades! ¡Y...! —justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, Genji dijo:

—¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

Aquella mañana, Genji volvió a casa con una gran cantidad de panfletos de la universidad que Sai le había dado. No era mala idea, podría ser independiente, haría lo que quisiera y encima se estaría preparando para un futuro trabajo. Cuatro años salvajes. El chico sonreía de emoción cuando en el pasillo Hanzo le paró:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí —dijo Genji sin muchas ganas y guardándose los panfletos.

—Te dije que te necesitábamos por aquí, Genji —dijo Hanzo.

—Ya, pero no me interesa —Hanzo lo cogió del hombro.

—Genji, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no puedes vivir así? Te pasas el día fuera, a saber haciendo qué, nos abochornas... —él le apartó la mano y con ese movimiento cayó uno de los panfletos de la universidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hanzo lo recogió.

—N-nada... Es de Sai —Genji se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sai se va?

—Claro, lleva dos años preparándose para la universidad, está muy emocionada —él vio la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

Hanzo giró su rostro, ¿cómo era eso posible? Se suponía que a las hijas de los clanes se las preparaba para ser esposas, no para estudiar... ¿Acaso el trato se había roto al morir su padre? « No, todo se complica».

-¿Hanzo ...?

—Márchate a tu cuarto y ni se te ocurra salir y hacer más tonterías. Si no vas a ayudar al clan, por lo menos haz compañía a madre, no se encuentra demasiado bien... —Genji se enfadó, pero prefirió no discutir, y tras eso se dirigió a su cuarto.

Hanzo, al ver que Genji se marchaba, buscó a su madre. Al final la encontró en la terraza, junto a una de sus sirvientas, abanicándose suavemente. Hanzo quería mucho a su madre y la respetaba como a ninguna, no había otra mujer qué quisiera más y eso le preocupaba a su madre.

—¿Madre? ¿Estás ocupada? —dijo sentándose de rodillas tras ella. Ella al verle sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La madre de Hanzo era una mujer muy tradicional. Vestía casi siempre con kimonos de estampados vivos que se relacionaban con su actitud dulce y serena, era pálida y su cabello era negro, que siempre llevaba con una fina coleta. Sus ojos eran marrones y en sus labios siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos. Como daba la sensación de ser una mujer muy frágil, Hanzo siempre estaba preocupado por ella. Él. se sentó frente a ella mientras seguía abanicándose.

—Madre, ¿recuerdas que hace dos años padre, la familia Kurosawa y tú hablásteis de planes de boda?

—Sí, hijo mío, y la señora Kurosawa y yo seguimos en contacto.

—¿Sabe la señora Kurosawa que su hija se marcha a la universidad?

La mujer paró de abanicarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Genji me lo ha dicho, quiere irse a... estudiar.

—Me lo imaginaba...

—¿Qué?

—Sai siempre ha sido una niña muy curiosa, muy despierta. No son rasgos malos, ni mucho menos, pero para una esposa de clan... La esposa de un clan debe permanecer siempre al servicio de su marido y sus hijos, nada más.

—¿Entonces...?

—Hanzo, ¿recuerdas que tu padre te permitió elegir esposa? ¿Sabes por qué?

Hanzo se quedó pensativo:

-Mmm... No.

—Normalmente, las familias crean vínculos y el hijo o la hija se casan con quienes los padres deciden... Con tu padre y conmigo fue distinto... Él y yo nos enamoramos y queríamos lo mismo para ti... Dime, ¿qué sientes por Sai?

—No lo sé... Es hermosa, la conozco desde que éramos niños, cuida mucho de Genji, se preocupa por él... Es fuerte.

—Pero no la amas.

Hanzo miró hacía otro lado.

—Yo no sé qué es eso, madre... Quería a padre, os quiero a ti y a Genji, pero no he sentido eso por nadie.

Su madre acarició la cabeza de Hanzo intentando darle consuelo.

—Pues ya es hora, hijo mío.

—¿Y cómo sabré que la amo? ¿Qué hago?

—Primero, no lo fuerces, debe salir de ti, y luego medita si es la adecuada, no por los clanes ni por su dinero, sino porque tú la quieres... Sai es una chica muy especial, os da equilibrio a los dos, a ti y a Genji,aunque no por esto debe de ser la adecuada, pero sí alguien a quién tener muy en cuenta... Antes de adelantar acontecimientos... piénsalo —su madre volvió a abanicarse.

Hanzo se levantó dándole las gracias a su madre y se dirigía a buscar a Genji cuando por el pasillo apareció una de las sirvientas de la casa.

—Maestro Hanzo —él la miró—, una señorita desea verlo.

«¿Una señorita?». Hanzo se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Sai en la entrada. ¿Por qué cada vez que llevaba tiempo sin verla-pensaba- ella parecía más hermosa? Llevaba una camisa larga ancha y unos vaqueros por las rodillas, su cabello había crecido mucho, lo llevaba suelto, con algún que otro mechón por su rostro y sus ojos azules...

—¿La hago pasar? —dijo la mujer.

—Sí, sí, llévela al salón de té y tráiganos algo frío de beber —Hanzo tragó saliva—. Algo muy frío —susurró. Tras esto se colocó bien su kimono y se miró en un espejo del pasillo. Él se veía bien, no era lo más adecuado para recibir a una mujer pero tampoco era inadecuado. Hanzo con veintiún años se veía muy mayor. Ya no llevaba su cabello suelto, ahora lo tenía siempre recogido, como su padre, la barba le había crecido bastante, pero la mantenía siempre arreglada y su cuerpo, bueno, de entrenar cada día muchos hombres envidiaban tener una corpulencia como la que él tenía. El kimono que llevaba Hanzo era de verano, así que mostraba parte de su pecho y parte de su nuevo tatuaje que le cubría desde su pectoral izquierdo hasta el brazo final de este. Después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, entró en el salón y se quedó sorprendido. Vio a Sai arrodillada delante de una foto de su padre, rezando.

—Con su permiso, señor Shimada, entro en su casa, Mi familia le envía recuerdos-.

Hanzo esbozó una leve sonrisa al verla, y ella, al notarse observada, se dirigió corriendo a la mesa.

—Hola.

Hanzo entró y cerró la puerta corredera tras él.

—Hola —sin decir más se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la mesa y mirando hacia ella.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía.

—He estado ocupado, llevar un clan solo es complicado.

Sai parecía incómoda.

—Ya...

—¿A qué has venido? Genji se encuentra arriba.

—Quería hablar contigo, Hanzo —dijo firmemente—. Es que no sé... con quién hablar más de esto...

Hanzo la miró curioso.

—Tú llevas años preparándote para ser el jefe del clan Shimada... No conozco a muchos hijos de clanes, ni hijas...y quería saber para qué cosas os preparan a los hombres...

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad... —Sai lo miraba intentando no ponerse nerviosa.

Hanzo suspiró y le dijo:

—Bueno... Mi padre me enseñó a combatir de diferentes formas: esgrima, artes marciales... Me enseñó el tiro con arco, dijo que me sería útil, y después ya.. más cosas como diplomacia, historia de otros clanes...

—¿Ya está? —Sai parecía decepcionada por la información.

—Sí, a grandes rasgos. Bueno, luego di clases de matemáticas y demás, también protocolo —el rostro de Sai le decía que eso no era lo que estaba buscando—. Sai, dime ¿adónde quieres llegar?

—Es que... me da mucha vergüenza —ella comenzó a ponerse roja y con sus dedos se colocaba sus mechones tras las orejas.

—Dime —dijo serio Hanzo.

La sirvienta de Hanzo entró con la bandeja y comenzó a colocar todo en la mesa.

—Es que desde hace unos meses mi tía viene a mi casa unas horas y me da unas clases que no sé siquiera si son normales... No sé si lo estudiarán otras mujeres.

Hanzo la miró con mucho interés.

—Satisfacer a un hombre —la sirvienta volcó uno de los vasos que enseguida cogió y se marchó rápidamente. Hanzo la miraba muy sorprendido, un poco más y sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas—. ¿A vosotros os enseñan a darle placer a las mujeres?

—Eh... —Hanzo carraspeó y en su mente vinieron imágenes demasiado subidas de tono con Sai por medio.

—Es que no comprendo por qué debo saber como darle placer a un hombre, aunque sea mi marido... Eso se aprenderá con la práctica, ¿no?

-sai ...

—Sé que debe ser incómodo para ti hablar de esto, pero es que si lo hablo con mi padre me ignora, Genji se reirá de mí y mi madre dice que es un tema que no debe hablarse —ella cogió la taza de té y comenzó a beber.

—¿Puedo saber qué te enseñan en esas clases?

Sai se atragantó.

—No puedo... Eso sí que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es demasiado explícito, Hanzo —ella no podía estar más roja, el calor del cuarto y hablar de esos temas la estaban acalorando. A Hanzo, sin encontrar razón, le estaba excitando ver a Sai tan dulce e inocente, de lo extrovertida que era siempre a verla sonrojada y respirando agitadamente creaba en su mente un sinfín de imágenes... —Entonces, ¿a vosotros no os enseñan?

—No.

—Qué injusticia... Y si mi marido, que lo han educado como tú, no ha estado antes con ninguna mujer y no sabe cómo hacerlo... ¿yo tengo que saber pero él no? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a disfrutar también?

—Sai, ¿has estado con algún chico ya?

—No...

—¿Vas... a estar con alguno? ¿Algún chico de otro clan...? —Hanzo quería descubrir terreno, pues no sabía si Sai seguía sintiendo algo por él y le interesaba sobremanera. Pero, ¿y si había otro? ¿Y si pronto ella y el otro iban a...?

—No...

Hanzo respiró tranquilo hacia sus adentros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tantas dudas? —Hanzo bebió de su té.

—Porque me voy a la universidad y quería saber si todo el mundo era así...

Hanzo dejó el té a un lado.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

Ella lo miró.

—En cuanto termine el verano, me iré.

La mente de Hanzo pensó: «Tengo el verano para que cambie de idea...».

—Eh, Hanzo... Lo mejor será que me marche ya, seguramente estás muy ocupado y no quiero molestarte... —ella se inclinó para hacer una reverencia de rodillas y se levantó, Hanzo hizo igual y la acompañó a la puerta. Allí, el uno frente al otro, se miraron. Él de nuevo miraba aquellos ojos azules.

—Gracias por escucharme... Necesitaba desahogarme y no sabía con quién... No mucha gente entiende estas situaciones —ella sonrió levemente.

Hanzo, serio e impasible, comentó:

—Si necesitas hablar... otra vez, dímelo, estaré por aquí —ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió—. Será un verano largo.

Aquella noche, Hanzo terminó sus trabajos y se dirigió a darse un baño. Ser el jefe del clan era muy duro, demasiado trabajo... Al llegar, el baño ya estaba preparado y Hanzo comenzó a desnudarse, necesitaba relajarse y reflexionar...

Después de enjabonarse y aclararse se metió en el agua de la bañera que tenía ya preparada, apoyó sus brazos en los bordes y respiró agotado. «Ahora necesitaría un masaje», pensó su cabeza. Hanzo con su mano derecha se frotó los ojos y los abrió lentamente hacia la puerta y en ella apareció... ¿Sai?

—Siento haber tardado... —Hanzo se frotó de nuevo los ojos. Ahí se encontraba ella, cerrando la puerta del cuarto y con solo una toalla rodeada al cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto y mojado—...Es que he tenido un poco de lío abajo, tu madre quiere tenerlo todo preparado para la boda —ella sonrió, se apoyó en el borde de la bañera y metió la mano en el agua—. Está muy emocionada. ¿Quieres un poco de agua fría o así está bien? —Hanzo negó con la cabeza—. Te noto tenso, cielo, ¿quieres un masaje?

Él no podía pronunciar palabra, solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. En ese caso asintió y ella, arreglándose la toalla para que no se le cayera, cosa que Hanzo deseaba, se colocó de rodillas a la espalda de Hanzo, ya que la bañera no era muy alta, y comenzó a masajear su cuello.

—Sí que estás tenso... ¿Has tenido un día duro? —él cerraba los ojos, suspirando de placer y asintiendo—. Pobrecito... —ella besó su mejilla— ...Tranquilo que tu mujer esta aquí para lo que necesites.

Las manos de ella acariciaban su cuello y su espalda. Hanzo respiraba agitado, su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse ante las caricias de la mujer y la cosa empeoró cuando sus manos bajaron por su pecho.

—¿Hoy estás dispuesto? Ayer me dejaste agotada, incluso me ha costado levantarme hoy... —ella reía juguetona. Sus manos bajaron por el vientre de él. Hanzo sabía adónde se dirigían aquellas manos, cuando notó como ella lo había encontrado—. Con que... aquí está, y, cómo no, dispuesto —ella le besó el cuello y comenzó a mover su miembro de arriba a abajo. El calor del agua y sus caricias le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza, incluso suspiraba, cuando de pronto la voz de Genji le sacó de su ensoñación:

—Hanzo, ¿te queda mucho? —decía un Genji al otro lado. Hanzo se despejó e incluso se repuso de golpe, tirando parte del agua de la bañera. ¿Qué había sido eso? El hombre se levantó agitado y con un gran problema entre las piernas.


	4. Chapter 4

Unos días después, Sai se encontraba en la terraza de su cuarto, intentando evitar el calor y esperando a que llegara Genji, ya que habían quedado para salir un rato por la ciudad. En ese momento se escuchó un escándalo:

—¡Señorito Shimada, sabe de sobra que tengo que ir yo primero! ¡No puede entrar en el cuarto de la señorita así como así! ¿Y si esta en paños menores?

Genji rió.

—Pero si la conozco desde que era una cría, la he visto...

Sai abrió la puerta.

—Llegas tarde...

La escena era graciosa: Mai se encontraba sofocada y respirando agitada, el muy idiota de Genji la debía de haber hecho correr por mera diversión y él se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos sin preocupación alguna.

—He tenido bronca en casa —dijo suspirando—. Oye..., ¿podemos hablar un momento, antes de irnos, en tu cuarto?

—Sí —Sai se dirigió a la mujer—. Mai, puedes decirle a mi madre que ha venido Genji, aunque supongo que por el alboroto se habrá dado cuenta...

Sai entró con Genji y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa?

Genji la miró.

—¿Vas a ir así vestida? —dijo mirando por encima de las gafas de sol.

—Genji, estamos casi a 34º fuera... —Sai iba con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un dibujo de un ninja.

—Tienes dieciocho, vamos a ir con gente muy _cool_ de la universidad, paso de que me vean con una plebeya —ella puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró un libro. Genji lo esquivó—. Era broma, pero mejora tu puntería.

Suspiró y abrió su armario.

—Bueno, mientras elijo qué ponerme me explicas de qué querías hablar.

Genji se paseó por el cuarto y dejó la libreta en la mesita de noche de Sai, luego se sentó en la cama.

—Mi hermano Hanzo —ella lo miraba mientras cogía algunas prendas —está muy raro...

—¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?

—Se pasa el día en sus pensamientos, a veces incluso cuando come.

—¿Demasiado trabajo? Estará agotado... pobrecito —ella poniendo cara triste y bromeando—. ¿Voy a visitarle? —.

—Eh... Sai, está así desde tu última visita...

—¿Qué? —ella colgó las prendas seleccionadas en el biombo de su cuarto y lo miró.

Genji observó la ropa mientras hablaba con Sai.

—Sí..., mi hermano es pura rectitud, no deja que le afecte nada, pero desde que viniste tú, está raro... ¿De qué hablaste con él?

—Eh... ¡Secreto!

—¡Venga ya, Sai! —él se levantó.

—En serio, Genji, son cosas de... herederos de clanes.

—¿¡Lo besaste!?

—¡No! Por Dios, es... Hanzo.

Él resopló.

—Pero ahora que lo dices... estaba diferente cuando me recibió... Serán cosas mías. A ver, rey de la moda, ¿qué me pongo?

Al final Genji le eligió un vestido de verano negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, sandalias y la obligó a ponerse un sombrero contra el sol, según él, para que no perdiera su blancura de porcelana. Le encantaba imitar a la madre de Sai.

Genji y Sai paseaban por el centro de la ciudad hasta que llegase la hora de la quedada. Él. aunque estaba tranquilo como siempre, no dejaba de preguntarse qué le ocurría a su hermano e intentaba sacarle algo de información a Sai, pero ella no daba prenda.

—¡Venga ya, Sai! ¿Es algo malo?

—No.

—Es algo...bueno, entonces.

Ella río.

—Genji, son cosas de mayores...

—¿¡Hablásteis de sexo!?

La gente se quedó mirándolos. Sai lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a un lado.

—Claro, ¡tú grítalo por todo Hanamura!, que creo que los de Tokio no te han escuchado —Genji se soltó.

—Pero, ¿qué hacéis hablando de eso? Ni tú ni mi hermano habéis...

—¿Acaso tú sí? —Genji se removió incómodo y miró hacia un lado—. ¡Oh, Dios, Genji! ¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado? —Sai estaba muy sorprendida y algo decepcionada porque el chico no le hubiera dicho nada.

—No te importa, ni siquiera las conoces.

—¿ _Las_? ¡Guau! —ella se apoyó en la pared—. ¡Demasiada información de golpe! —Sai se quitó el sombrero y se abanicó con él.

—Sai, no quería contártelo por si te sentías incómoda hablando del tema... Sé que esos temas no son para hablarlos con cualquiera.

—¡Pero yo soy tu amiga, tal vez podría haberte ayudado!

—¿Cómo? —dijo mirándola—. Si tú eres virgen.

—¡Oye! ¡Más respeto, no lo digas con ese desprecio! —Sai le dio con el sombrero. Genji se frotó la cabeza y la miró—. Al menos usarás protección, ¿no? Que esas cosas son muy serias, Genji.

—Sí, mamá —Genji sonrió de forma sincera—. ¡Vamos! No estoy preparado para ser padre, ¡ni mucho menos...! Tengo mucho cuidado.

—Eso está bien —Sai se abanicó de nuevo con el sombrero.

—¿Cómo pensabas animarme?

—Pues tal vez algo como «¡Vamos Genji! ¡Campeón! ¡Semental! ¡Tú puedes eso y más!» —dijo ella como si fuera un partido.

Genji se reía sin parar, casi quedándose sin aire.

—¡Cómo se nota que no sabes cómo funciona eso...!

—...Sí ...ya —la mente de Sai viajó hacía las clases de su tía.

—Oye, ¿Sai? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, se me había ido la cabeza. Ahora que lo dices, sí que no es una buena forma de animar a alguien a eso...

Genji rió de nuevo.

—Lo siento... tenía que habértelo dicho.

Tras un rato de charla, aparecieron los amigos de Genji. Tenían casi todos la misma edad y juntos se fueron a dar un paseo. Al llegar la noche, Sai pensaba irse a casa, pero Genji la convenció para ir antes a una pequeña fiesta que se celebraba en un barrio de Hanamura. Ella dudaba de si acudir, nunca había ido a un festejo de ese tipo, solo a las que la llevaban sus padres y le sonaba un poco extraño el lugar. Genji insistió mucho y al final se dirigieron allí. Ella también insistió en que estarían un rato y se irían, y él asintió. De camino hacia allí, él paró por una tienda y se vistió con un traje. Sai miraba cuánto había cambiado Genji, de vestirse de forma tan alocada a ir de traje ¿Adónde la llevaba? Y si había que ir tan formal, ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Así se podría haber arreglado un poco más.

—Oye, Genji, ¿está muy lejos? Es que esta parte de la ciudad ni siquiera me suena...

—Pero ¿de qué te preocupas?

—Es que si luego queremos volver será complicado.

—Tú tranquila, yo me ocupo.

Después de haber andado un buen rato llegaron a una especie de local con luces de neón. Para entrar allí había que bajar una larga escalera y atravesar una puerta que parecía antibalas. A Sai no le daba buena espina el sitio, pero Genji la cogió de la mano y le insistió en que se lo pasaría bien y juntos entraron.

Hanzo se encontraba en una reunión con algunos miembros de su clan, algo despistado. No sabía nada de Genji desde hacía horas y su madre tampoco. Aunque era normal que estuviera tiempo sin saber de él, normalmente les mandaba un mensaje o aparecía de pasada. Tenía una mala sensación.

Mientras, Sai se arrepentía mucho de haber entrado allí...

Tras haber entrado, Genji le había ofrecido algo de beber. Ella se había negado aun habiendo insistido mucho Genji, pues no tenía sed, pero el chico enseguida tenía una botella en su mano. Estaba rodeado de chicas de diferentes edades, todas muy ligeras de ropa y bailaba. Sai, algo incómoda por el comportamiento de las chicas, se sentó en un sillón que había allí. A su lado, dos chicos se estaban liando con una chica, casi se estaban desnudando. «¡Por Dios, pero qué...!». Sai se alejó un poco más, pero a su derecha apareció un tipo vestido de traje como Genji:

—Hola, preciosa, ¿estás sola?

Sai respiró tranquila y contestó:

—No, mi novio esta allí, es el del pelo verde. Estoy descansando, tanto baile me tiene agotada.

—Ah, ¿sí? —el extraño se acercó más y pasó la mano por sus muslos—. Pues podríamos descansar tú y yo. Hay un cuarto, cerca del escenario... —ella le apartó la mano con toda la sutileza del mundo.

—No, gracias, no me interesa.

—Venga, ¿por qué no?

Sai se levantó rápidamente y buscó a Genji. El chico había desaparecido. El tío, por desgracia, también se levantó y empezó a seguirla, insistiendo en que se fueran juntos a aquel extraño cuarto. Ella lo ignoraba, aunque empezaba a asustarse. Finalmente llegó a la barra, necesitaba irse a un lugar seguro o salir de allí, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera cómo volver a casa... Sai se agobió, y lo que la sacó mas de sus casillas fue notar como alguien le metía la mano por el vestido.

—Mira que eres bonita, ¿cuánto cobras?

Aterrada, cogió una de las botellas de la barra y le golpeó la cabeza. La botella se rompió y el hombre cayó el suelo, pero a nadie de aquel pub pareció importarle, el camarero la miró.

—Yo...

—Vas a pagar la botella, ¿no? —ella se quedó incrédula, había dejado KO a un tío, ¿y le preguntaba por la botella? Debía ser normal esas cosas.

—Eh, sí, sí —Sai buscó en su monedero y preguntó el precio. La botella era de un sake carísimo y Sai se gastó todo lo que tenía. «Perfecto, sin dinero y sin saber dónde estoy...». Sai comenzó a temblar y preguntó por el baño, y sin dudarlo se dirigió allí.

El cuarto de baño no era el más lujoso del mundo, pero parecía el más tranquilo. Apestaba a tabaco y el suelo se encontraba lleno de paquetes vacíos de condones... Sai se encerró en uno de los cuartos muy agobiada y, deseando encontrar una solución, temblando marcó el móvil de Genji, pero con la música no debía escucharlo. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza llamar a su madre, pero si se enteraba... no volvería a salir nunca de casa...

El móvil de Hanzo comenzó a sonar. Él no lo cogía porque se encontraba en una reunión.

Sai respiraba agitada, escuchando como alguien golpeaba a la puerta del baño de mujeres. «Hanzo, cógelo, cógelo...».

Hanzo, extrañado de tantas llamadas, salió y vio el nombre. Enseguida lo cogió:

—¿Sai? ¿Qué...? —Hanzo escuchaba a Sai, casi llorando.

—Hanzo..., ayúdame...

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Está Genji contigo? —él comenzó a caminar saliendo de la mansión Shimada. Sai le comentó todo lo ocurrido y Hanzo estaba muy enfadado—. Quédate ahí, respira, enseguida voy a buscarte. ¿Recuerdas qué había en la entrada?

Sai le explicó el dibujo con luces de neón y la escaleras que se dirigían hacía abajo. Hanzo cerró los ojos y pensó: «¿Qué demonios hace Genji ahí?». De pronto escuchó unos golpes.

—¡Sai! ¡Sai!

Ella no respondió. Hanzo llamó a un coche y delante suya apareció un coche negro. Él entro y le dio la dirección al chófer, que enseguida se puso en marcha. El joven estaba muy nervioso, casi notaba que se ahogaba. Con algo de agresividad se quitó la corbata, pues sentía que le oprimía el cuello, y se abrió unos botones de la camisa. Genji se había metido en un buen lío: aparte de que se encontraba en territorio de un clan rival, Sai estaba en peligro... cosa que lo enfurecía. Hanzo apretaba los dientes, y aunque intentaba relajarse no podía. Allí solo se juntaba mala calaña, sin honor... Prostitutas, drogadictos y mafias... Si descubrían quién era Sai... a ella le esperaría la peor de las noches...

El coche llegó en unos minutos. Hanzo salió rápido y bajó las escaleras. El local estaba lleno de gente, incluso tirada por el suelo. La música se encontraba a todo volumen y las pocas luces que habían eran de neón o intermitentes... él se dirigía al baño de mujeres pasando entre la gente, empujándola, mientras con su mirada buscaba a Genji, pero su hermano parecía que ya no estaba allí. Al llegar al baño, unas mujeres lo pararon:

—Hola, guapo, ¿quieres compañía ahí dentro?

—Alejaos de mí —dijo fríamente.

Las mujeres, al ver su mirada, se apartaron asustadas. Con un golpe abrió la puerta y lo único que vio fue a un tío golpeando una de las puertas del baño.

—¡Vamos, guapa, no pasará nada! ¿Lo ves? No me has hecho ningún daño... Venga, ¡abre la puerta...! ¡Vamos, zorra! ¡No tengo toda la noche! ¿Cuánto pides?

Sai lloraba y temblaba acurrucada en la esquina del baño, tapándose la cabeza. De pronto el sonido se detuvo.

Unos minutos antes, Hanzo cogió al hombre por detrás del cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

—¡Pero qué...! ¡Señor Shimada...! —la mirada de Hanzo indicaba su enfurecimiento—. ¡Esa... ¿esa... tía es suya? ¡No... no lo sabía!

Hanzo gruñó y con una fuerza abismal cogió al hombre por la cabeza y lo golpeó varias veces contra el lavabo del baño, pero sin matarlo. El hombre cayó en el suelo... Hanzo susurró:

—Escoria... —luego se dirigió hacía la puerta y llamó con cuidado—. ¿Sai? —el seguro del baño cedió y Hanzo vio a Sai. Tenía el pelo despeinado, uno de los tirantes de su vestido estaba caído y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Hanzo...

Hanzo la cogió y la abrazó contra él, y ella volvió a llorar.

—...Estaba tan asustada... No sabía qué hacer...

Él le paso la manos por su cabello y le susurró:

—Olvídalo, ya estás a salvo —Hanzo se quitó su chaqueta del traje y se la puso a ella por encima, luego pasó su brazo por la espalda y la pegó a él—. Salgamos de aquí.

Sin mucho problema salieron de allí. Luego la acompañó al coche, donde le pidió que lo esperara, y ella asintió sin discutir...

Él volvió a entrar y se dirigió directamente a la puerta que se encontraba al lado del escenario. ¿Que cómo lo sabía Hanzo? Pues muchas de las empresas con las que trabajaba le habían comentado la particularidad de aquel horrible lugar... aquel _pub_ , aparte de ser un lugar dónde encontrar y comprar drogas muy fácilmente y otros estupefacientes, hacía también de hotel por horas de la peor calidad... Supuso que si Genji había bebido o se había drogado y había conocido a alguna chica... estaría allí. Hanzo golpeó la puerta. Ésta se abrió un poco y un hombre con aspecto de gorila le dijo que si tenía alguna reseva. Hanzo no estaba para tonterías, así que de una patada abrió la puerta. El gorila dio un paso hacía atrás asustado. La mirada de Hanzo provocaba terror y el hombre quiso escapar, pero él lo cogió y le preguntó por un chico con el pelo verde. El hombre temblando le dio una llave con un número. Hanzo la cogió y se dirigió a la puerta y sin llamar abrió. La escena repugnó a Hanzo: su hermano tirado en una cama, casi sin ropa, hasta arriba de a saber qué y dos chicas manoseándole mientras todas sus pertenencias estaban tiradas por el suelo, con paquetes de condones vacíos y botellas...

Las chicas al oírle se dieron la vuelta e intentaron taparse.

—Pero, ¿por qué paráis? —decía Genji sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver el rostro enfurecido de Hanzo. El chico les dijo algo y las chicas salieron corriendo, tapándose con lo que podían—. Hanzo, esto no es...

—Así que esto hace mi hermano con el dinero que ganaba nuestro padre...—Hanzo comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto.

—Hanzo, oye... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Oh, claro... ¿Recuerdas a Sai? La que era tu mejor amiga... y la que has traído aquí y has abandonado a su suerte.

—¿Abandonarla? Pero si...

Hanzo fue hacía Genji y lo cogió del cuello.

—¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre!? ¿¡Es que no usas la cabeza!? —la presión del cuello hacía que a Genji le costara respirar— ¡Te metes en un club, que encima es de un clan rival...! ¡Te emborrachas y a saber que más y …! Traes a Sai... —Hanzo lo soltó— ...a este lugar de mala muerte... ¡y la dejas sola! —Genji lo miró temblando y Hanzo se separó de él—. Me ha llamado... llorando... —Genji comenzó a respirar agitado—. Se encontraba sola... en un cuarto de baño, encerrada, ¡porque un tío del local la ha confundido con una prostituta...!

—¡No... no... no! —Genji comenzó a buscar su ropa y a recogerla rápidamente.

—Iba a violarla, Genji... Por eso yo estoy aquí.

—Debo... ¡debo ir a ver si se encuentra bien! —Genji estaba casi vestido y dispuesto a marcharse pero Hanzo lo paró.

—No... Hoy tú ya has hecho suficiente...Voy a llevarla a nuestra casa y espero que cuando se te pase todo lo que lleves encima vuelvas. Me niego a que nuestra madre te vea con estas pintas y la avergüences más... —Genji cayó en la cama, derrotado, y puso su cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Hanzo, yo...

Él arrugó la nariz.

—No te disculpes conmigo... Yo no soy con el que te tienes que disculpar, pero estoy muy decepcionado contigo... —Hanzo se arregló la ropa y salió del cuarto.

Sai se encontraba con la chaqueta de Hanzo puesta. Su cuerpo, al haber sentido el calor del de Hanzo, había dejado de temblar. El miedo desapareció al verle... Ella se acomodó en el asiento del coche y se cubrió mejor con la prenda del hombre. El olor de Hanzo se encontraba en la chaqueta: olía a un suave perfume, incienso, un poco de tabaco y a él. Sai se sentía por un momento morir de felicidad, aunque no era el mejor momento de sentirse así, nunca había estado tan cerca de él y hoy él la había salvado, abrazado y luego cedido su ropa.

Hanzo entró en el coche y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Estás mejor? —ella asintió sin decir nada, algo avergonzada e incluso se alejó un poco—. Bien... —Hanzo sacó su móvil y le dijo al conductor que se pusiera en marcha. Luego comenzó a teclear los botones y la miró—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué estás tan alejada?

—No quería molestarte.

—¿Tienes frío? Te veo muy encogida... —Hanzo se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la acercó a él. Sai se encontraba respirando muy lentamente porque creía que aquello era un sueño—. ¿Tu madre sabe algo?

—No —dijo mirando hacia otro lado—. Si se entera, me encerrará para siempre en casa.

Hanzo, sin mirarla, cogió su móvil y mientras su brazo derecho la pegaba contra su pecho, con su mano izquierda comenzó a llamar.

—¿Señora Kurosawa? —Sai lo miró—. Sí, soy Hanzo Shimada. Quería decirle que no se preocupe, que su hija se encuentra conmigo y mi hermano Genji... Sí, sí, creo que debía informarle de que su hija hoy pasará la noche con nosotros, sí, como cuando éramos niños... Es que es muy tarde y no querría que Sai fuera sola por las calles... —el corazón de Sai latía con mucha fuerza— ...Sí, mañana estará en casa. Un saludo, señora Kurosawa... Adiós.

Hanzo, después de la llamada, no habló con Sai en lo que duró el viaje. El silencio y el calor provocaron que Sai se quedará dormida. Cuando volvió a despertarse, se encontraba en una cama. Ya no llevaba el vestido, sino una camisa ancha y unos pantalones cortos que debieron de ser de Genji cuando era más joven, y a su lado, en la mesita de noche, había una bandeja de madera con una tetera y una taza de té. Estaba caliente, así que debieron de haberla traído hace poco... Al final del cuarto le pareció ver dos sombras, pero el cansancio por la tensión de la noche hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos y dormirse...

Sai se despertó al día siguiente sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. Al momento, múltiples recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, luego se estiró y se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería molestar a la familia Shimada, por la hora debían estar durmiendo... Así que, más o menos recordando dónde se encontraba el salón, comenzó a andar por los pasillos con mucho cuidado. Luego bajó las escaleras, esperando ver a alguien, cuando una voz llamó su atención:

—Madre, debes dejar de ser tan blanda con Genji...

Sai se acercó con mucho cuidado a la sala del té, sin dejarse ver. Ahí vio a Hanzo y a su madre sentados de rodillas. La madre de Hanzo no contestaba.

—Lo de anoche... ya no tuvo nombre —la mujer se puso la mano en la frente, pensando en cómo habían llegado a eso—. Puso en peligro a alguien que se supone que es muy especial para él y a él mismo...

—Debí haber sido un poco más firme... Creí que si le daba más libertad...

—Madre, hay que cortar esto de raíz...

—Démosle otra oportunidad —dijo ella cogiendo la mano de su hijo— porfavor, Hanzo, tu hermano no pasa por un buen momento... Debemos apoyarlo, ahora más que nunca.

Hanzo no miraba a su madre.

—...Es la última oportunidad, madre—él alzó la mirada de forma fría hacía ella—. Si Genji se vuelve a sobrepasar... no me quedará otro remedio —tras esto, Hanzo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sai, viendo lo ocurrido, decidió irse al salón. Antes se miró en un espejo, donde se arregló el pelo y volvió a su recorrido. Hanzo escuchó los pasos y los siguió. Al llegar al salón vio a Sai desperezándose y sentada de rodillas.

—Buenos días —dijo ella.

—¿Has descansado? —Hanzo entró. Aquel día llevaba el kimono de verano de la última vez, y una de sus manos metida en el traje.

—Sí —él se colocó de rodillas delante suya y la examinó.

—Me siento responsable de lo ocurrido ayer... Si hubiera estado más pendiente de Genji, tal vez...

—No, Hanzo —la mano de ella se dirigió directamente a la de Hanzo, intentando darle consuelo. Él la miró sorprendido—. No hagas eso, no te culpes de cosas que no has hecho tú... Fue culpa mía y de Genji... pero sobre todo mía, no debí haber ido con él... Fui una tonta.

Hanzo suspiró. Ella seguía con su mano sobre la de él. Hanzo pensaba: «Qué mano más suave...»luego envolvió la mano de ella con la suya.

—No volveré a permitir que estés en peligro... Te lo prometo —las palabras de Hanzo sonaban como las de un samurái que promete cuidar de su señor hasta la muerte—. El solo pensar... en el miedo que habrás pasado... hace que me hierva la sangre... —ella sonrió levemente, nunca había visto a Hanzo de ese modo. La mano de Hanzo era cálida y fuerte, le estaban dando escalofríos al notarlo, pero aguantaba. En ese momento sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

—Hanzo..., no se... cómo agradecerte lo de ayer.

—No debes agradecerme nada... —él seguía serio mirándola. Los dos separaron las manos, Hanzo cruzó sus brazos y ella puso las manos sobre su regazo—, ...era mi deber.

Sai suspiró, apretó y relajó las manos y se acercó a él:

—Pues éste es el mío —Sai se impulsó suavemente y besó a Hanzo. Él no se lo esperaba, y se quedó quieto como un témpano de hielo. Los labios de él se quedaron inmóviles ante los de ella. Sai se separó lentamente y le susurró:

—Mi primer beso es tuyo como agradecimiento —tras ese momento, ella se inclinó y se levantó, dejando en el salón a Hanzo. Intentó salir lenta, decidida, como si fuera una adulta, pero al ver que ya no se le veía, salió a gran velocidad hacia el baño de la casa Shimada y se encerró allí, tapándose la cara, roja de la vergüenza.

Luego, al escuchar un poco de movimiento en la casa, salió del baño. Justo había una de las sirvientas de Hanzo que llevaba tiempo buscándola y que venía a traerle su vestido. Ella la miró y dijo:

—Señorita ¿no querría darse un baño?

—¿Perdone?

—Ayer por la noche lavamos su vestido porque olía a tabaco y alcohol... No querrá que sus padres al olerla a usted crean lo que no es... —ella se olisqueó y pensó que tenía razón, pues apestaba a tabaco, y había besado a Hanzo con ese olor... La sonrojez volvió a aparecer y la sirvienta, creyendo que la había ofendido, se disculpó.

Tras muchas disculpas de la sirvienta, ella aceptó ese baño y en unos minutos la subieron a la parte superior. Nunca había visto aquel baño, debía de ser el de la familia. La mujer dejó unas toallas y le dio diferentes jabones. Se sentía demasiado mimada... Después, cuando vio que no entraría nadie más, ella se desnudó, dejó la ropa a un lado y comenzó a enjabonarse, incluso su cabello, luego se aclaró y rápidamente se fue a la bañera. Se sentía en la gloria, justo cuando se estaba relajando, su cabeza empezó a volar...

«Si es el baño de la familia, aquí se bañará Hanzo...». Ella soltó una risa nerviosa. «Mira que parezco idiota...». Luego siguió pensando: «¿Cómo debe de ser Hanzo desnudo?». Su sonrojez volvió a aparecer y su corazón se aceleró un poco. «Por Dios, ¿qué hago pensando en esas cosas...? En realidad... Hanzo es un chico grande... La tendrá-». Enseguida se metió hasta la cabeza de la bañera para ver si el agua terminaba con aquella tertulia pervertida... Dentro del agua, recordó el beso a Hanzo... «¿Y si le ha molestado? ¿Y si en realidad no le gusto y le he ofendido?». Sai salió y respiró hondo. «Ahora es tarde para arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho está». En ese momento se escuchó una de las puertas abrirse. Ella se alteró y de su boca salió:

—¡Ocupado! —corriendo se tapó la boca. La sombra que se veía parecía haberse percatado de su voz, así que abrió la puerta de la bañera. Ella gritó y tiró uno de los jabones—. ¡He dicho «ocupado»! —se escuchó un quejido, ella lo reconoció—. ¿¡Genji!?

Él entró con una toalla, la miró y comenzó a llorar.

—Sai..., lo siento mucho, ¡lo siento! —Genji se puso de rodillas en el borde de la bañera y siguió pidiendo disculpas. Sai se metió más en el agua.

—Genji..., yo sé que te sientes muy culpable..., que te quieres disculpar, pero... ¡Maldita sea, no ves que estoy desnuda! —él la miro de arriba a abajo—. ¡Genji! —él se levantó y se alejó.

—¡Perdona, perdona!

Ella se puso seria.

—Ahí estás perfecto, lejos de mí y de tus lujuriosas intenciones... —luego cruzó los brazos—. Lo de ayer estuvo fatal..., no se siquiera si perdonarte...

—Sai..., lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido? Que yo recuerde tú nunca has sido así —Genji no respondía—. Tú siempre has sido rebelde, pero no a esos extremos... No sabes el miedo que pasé anoche y lo abandonada que me sentí...

Genji respiraba agitado, aguantando algunas lágrimas.

—Fui un idiota... No debí haberte llevado.

—¡No debiste haber entrado nunca! —Genji la miró sorprendido—. ¡Alcohol, putas y drogas...! ¿En qué narices pensabas? —Sai le tiró uno de los geles.

—¡Lo siento! —él lloró, sintiéndose muy culpable.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás! Ni drogarte, ni beber hasta caer rendido, ni acabar en los brazos de mujeres que se mueven por el dinero solo. Si vuelves a hacerte daño... no volveré a verte nunca más.

Genji la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

—Y yo...cumplo lo que digo... Lo último que quiero es que mi mejor amigo termine muerto en alguna esquina, por las drogas o por alguna mafia... —ella cerró los ojos—. Es que no te das cuenta... ¿de lo importante que eres para mí...? —Sai comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían en la bañera como gotas de lluvia. Genji volvió a caer en llanto—. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

—¡No lo volveré a hacer! —dijo un decidido Genji.

La madre de Genji y Hanzo escuchaba algo aliviada y con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa tras la puerta del baño. El alboroto la había hecho ir a ver qué ocurría, y se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la conversación. En su mente, Genji y Sai volvían a ser dos niños que, tras una pelea, se reconciliaban entre lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Y aquí tenemos el capítulo 5, ya nos acercamos a Hanamura y al momento clave! además, para mejorar esta situación, aparece nuevo personaje, veremos qué ocurre.**

 **Insisto en que un comentario, nunca hace mal a nadie, es más, me encanta saber qué pensáis del desarrollo de la historia.**

 **¡Aviso! Dije que avisaría de estas cosas, ¡ESCENA EXPLÍCITA!**

Capítulo 5

La voz del tren avisando de la llegada a Hanamura la despertó. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida? Un robot vestido de azafata la avisó de que ya había llegado a su destino y de que Sai se preparara para bajar. Ella asintió y comenzó a coger sus cosas, revisó que no le faltara nada, se arregló el kimono y bajó.

La estación de Hanamura había mantenido su arquitectura original, así que parecía que allí no había pasado el tiempo, lo único que desencajaba allí eran los trenes modernos. Ella bajó con cuidado, respirando profundamente.

Un azafato, que enseguida al verla fue hacía ella, le dio su equipaje. Aunque no dejaba de insistirle que él se lo llevaría a cualquier lado, Sai sonrió y amablemente le dijo que ella sola podía pero justamente una mano le usurpó su equipaje:

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero... —ella iba a rechistar cuando vio a la persona que le había arrebatado su equipaje— una dama tan hermosa no debería llevar cosas tan pesadas —el hombre sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—¡McCree, viejo bandido! —ahí se encontraba otro de los antiguos soldados de Overwatch y compañero, Jesse McCree, un americano que vestía siempre de vaquero, con cabellos castaños y una barba bien arreglada. Su símbolo era su sombrero y un poncho que siempre llevaba por encima—. ¡Qué sorpresa...! Aunque sospecho que no es casualidad.

—No, preciosa, no es casualidad...

—¿Trabajo?

—Tu amigo Genji —ella lo miró—. Ahora te explicaré, vamos a otro sitio, aquí estamos obstaculizando el paso —McCree sin problema cogió las maletas y ella lo siguió con una sonrisa.

McCree y Sai se conocían desde hacía años. Tras entrar a trabajar en Overwatch, ella se encargó durante años del mantenimiento de las armas de todos los agentes de la corporación; allí hizo muchas amistades, pero con él era diferente. McCree, como buen vaquero americano, no creía que ella pudiera encargarse de sus armas por ser mujer, y casi siempre la picaba con comentarios algo «machistas» pero sin malicia. Ella, gracias a eso, se volvió muy perfeccionista con su trabajo, todo por ver la cara de sorpresa de McCree. Incluso un día, ella se ganó su sombrero.

Después de salir de la estación, McCree la llevó a un coche, donde le abrió la puerta:

—Señorita, usted primero.

—Por Dios, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? No te reconozco.

Él sonrió.

—¿No puedo ser educado?

—Tú no eres así —sonrió.

—Tal vez haya madurado —él cerró la puerta con cuidado y tiró lo que le quedaba del puro.

—¿A los 38 años? —Mcree dejó las maletas en el maletero y se subió al coche.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, preciosa —el hombre puso el vehículo en marcha.

Ella miraba con melancolía la ciudad en la que se crió mientras McCree en algún momento la echaba algún vistazo. Sai, al relajarse, habló:

—Bien, McCree, ¿por qué estas aquí?

—Yo me encontraba en Tokio, en una de las bases perdidas de Overwatch, buscando información, cuando tu amigo Genji me llamó. Dijo que su hermano seguía haciendo de las suyas en Hanamura y que había enviado «una fuerza especial» para terminar con esto. Al principio creí que vendría el Soldado... pero cuando me dijo que eras tú... supe que era algo serio.

En Hanamura comenzaba a anochecer y Sai sintió un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo. Las luces se encendían suavemente y la ciudad comenzaba a brillar. Un semáforo en rojo y todos los coches se pararon, McCree iba a seguir hablando cuando vio en su compañera cierto malestar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —él colocó bien el freno y la miró—. Estás más pálida de lo normal —el hombre colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

—Es el maquillaje, que me hace parecer más pálida —Sai apartó con cuidado la mano de él—. Estoy bien... El semáforo ya está en verde —McCree quitó el freno algo extrañado y siguió conduciendo.

—¿Lo has visto?

—¿A Hanzo? ¿Y quién no? —el vaquero le señaló su móvil—. Una de las fotos que te pasó Genji es mía.

Sai cogió el móvil y lo encendió. Directamente fue a la parte de imágenes, abrió la carpeta y allí estaban: múltiples fotos de Hanzo, desde diferentes perspectivas. Una de ellas, increíblemente cerca, hizo que una presión más fuerte le oprimiera el pecho.

—No solo soy bueno disparando con la pistola.

Ella apagó el móvil y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?

—El plan es encontrar a Hanzo e intentar hablar con él, convencerlo de que se una a Overwatch...

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Si no funciona, pasaremos al «plan B» —McCree, serio, asintió—. Es un buen plan: fácil, sencillo —ella sonrió levemente—. Bueno..., hemos llegado. Mira que había hoteles ¡y te coges el mejor de la ciudad...! Llamarás mucho la atención.

Ella sonrió vanidosa y sobreactuadamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! Yo siempre llamo la atención, ¡soy el centro de todas las miradas! —McCree comenzó a reír y pensó: «De la mía, sí».

—¿Dónde te alojas tú? —dijo ella preparándose para salir.

—En uno de aquí cerca, por las callejuelas... Para encontrar al lobo, lo mejor es meterse en su territorio, ¿sabes? Si sigues por esa calle...

—Llegas al castillo Shimada...

Sai sonrió.

—No olvides que es mi ciudad, McCree —ella le guiñó un ojo.

McCree notaba diferente a su compañera. Ella no solía sonreír así, sus sonrisas solían ser felices, reía a carcajadas y cuando lloraba de alegría se tapaba la boca con coquetería y dulzura. Ahora... sus sonrisas eran frías, como las noches en los desiertos...

McCree carraspeó:

—Bueno, preciosa, yo tengo que ir a devolver el carro, así que...

—Ah, sí, enseguida me bajo.

—No, no es eso —la insinuación no había ido como él lo esperaba—. Luego... ¿quieres ir a cenar por ahí? Si es tu ciudad, llévame a comer bien, anda. Llevo días alimentándome de apestosos fideos instantáneos, ¡me muero por algo de carne!

—Me parece bien... Dejas el coche, dejo yo las cosas y ¿dónde quedamos?

—Vengo a buscarte, no me gustaría dejarte sola por aquí... Hanamura no es la ciudad que recuerdas —ella asintió y se bajó del coche, cogió su equipaje, aunque por poco tiempo porque un botones, al verla, fue corriendo a ayudarla y se despidió de McCree.

McCree se puso en marcha y, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, pensó qué le podía estar ocurriendo a Sai.

Sai llegó a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse. Al quitarse el dificultoso kimono, pasó su mano por su hombro derecho... Ahí había una pequeña quemadura que después de tantos años volvía a arder. Con cuidado paso su dedos por ella y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar aquella noche... Luego se vistió enseguida.

A la salida, McCree la miró, y pensó que ella sí que era «su Sai» al verla vestida con vaqueros y unas sandalias, su cabello en vez de un moño, una coleta con algunos mechones por su rostro y una camisa de tirantes, un poco más ajustada de lo habitual. Él sonrió:

—Perdona, jovencita, ¿has visto a tu madre? Acabo de quedar con ella.

—¡Serás idiota! —ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Ese kimono te quedaba de fábula, pero no eras tú.

—Ah, claro, yo con estas ropas soy yo, pero con kimono no. ¡Si me hubieras visto de niña...! Siempre llevaba kimono.

—Debías de estar preciosa, pero esto te queda mucho mejor, realza tus... —él paro ante el golpe de ella—. Caderas, iba a decir caderas.

—Sí, claro.

McCree volvió a fijarse en ella mientras hablaban. Tantos años juntos..., tantas cosas pasadas y ella y él aún nada. McCree era un hombre paciente y muy curioso, pero nunca supo por qué Sai no aceptaba ninguna de sus peticiones para salir, ella siempre le ponía excusas sobre el trabajo o sus deberes, pero siempre su respuesta era «no» y él comenzó a pensar que Hanamura y «el Hanzo ese» tenían algo que ver.

Al llegar al restaurante, McCree se encontraba sorprendido por el sitio: en la mesa donde se encontraban había una especie de barbacoa en medio. El hombre se preguntaba cómo funcionaría aquello y cómo no se quemaba la mesa. Sai reía sin parar por la inocencia y la sorpresa del americano y McCree se fijó en un extraño anillo que llevaba ella en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Oye, Sai... Hablando de todo un poco, ¿de qué conoces a Genji? —Sai terminó de pedir la bebida y miró a McCree.

—Pues desde que éramos niños... Nos criamos juntos, por así decirlo.

—Mmm... ¿Y él te gustaba, o algo?

—¿Quééééé?

—Bueno, es que, es verdad que hace tiempo que no te veo, pero te noto muy extraña desde tu llegada aquí.

—Es que... aquí ocurrieron muchas cosas, digo en Hanamura, sobretodo en el castillo Shimada...

Una mujer mayor dejó con cuidado las cervezas.

McCree cogió una.

—¿Y de qué conoces a Hanzo? Aparte de ser el hermano de tu amigo de la infancia —el hombre comenzó a beber.

—Pues... fue mi prometido.

McCree se atragantó.

—¿Has estado prometida?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Desde... —tosió— cuando? —dejó la cerveza a un lado mientras respiraba agitado.

—Desde... —ella comenzó a contar—. Desde los dieciocho, pero no salió bien...

—Por eso el anillo.

Ella enseñó la mano.

—Sí, en parte vengo a devolvérselo.

El anillo eran dos dragones que se enredaban en el dedo de ella y sus bocas mordían una pequeña chica cogió la cerveza y tomó un sorbo.

—Sai..., por curiosidad... ¿Te acostaste con él? Y si fue así..., ¿te has acostado con otro hombre después de él? —ahora la que se atragantó fue ella.

—Eh... Sí... —ella miró hacia otro lado.

—¡Eres de lo que no hay y mientes fatal! —McCree se puso la mano en la cara.

—No, es que... no he tenido tiempo... —decía ella nerviosa.

—Sabía que eras un poco puritana, pero de ahí a estar diecisiete años sin acostarte con nadie... Pobrecilla.

—¡Por Dios, McCree...! ¿Y qué? —la mujer golpeó la mesa con la jarra—. Sé que es mucho tiempo... Lo sé de sobra... —Sai agachó la mirada—. Lo de Hanzo... me dio muy fuerte..., tanto que hoy en día aún noto dolor cuando pienso en él... Yo lo amaba... Hubiera dado mi vida por él y... así terminó —McCree se levantó y se sentó a su lado, luego le paso el brazo por la espalda y la acercó a él.

—Tranquila, soy un bocazas... No debería haberte preguntado esas cosas, no sabía que fuera tan —el hombre vio que bajo el tirante ancho de su camisa, en el lado izquierdo, había una quemadura de forma extraña, no como la que hacía el fuego... Le resultó familiar— ...duro para ti —ella aún tenía la mirada gacha y se puso a pensar—. ¿Te animarías un poco si te contara cómo fueron mis antiguos amores o, incluso, ...mi primera vez?

—Seguro que las tenías a todas detrás de ti.

—No te creas..., pero mi primera vez... fue en un coche... —ella levantó un poco la mirada— con quince años...

—¿En serio? —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Era un idiota... —McCree sonrió y Sai al verlo se tranquilizó. Así pasaron la noche: Sai escuchando las batallitas de amor de McCree mientras ella le enseñaba cómo debía usar los palillos para cenar.

La noche fue pasando y ellos caminaban por las iluminadas calles de Hanamura mientras caían los pétalos de cerezo... Al rato, volvieron al hotel, ya que no recibieron ninguna llamada de avistamiento del samurái... Ahí McCree se empeñó en tomar una copa y en un salón muy fino, adornado al más puro estilo japonés, McCree se aventuró a preguntar:

—Sai..., ¿recuerdas cómo fue tu primera vez? —ella se sonrojó una barbaridad y empezó a reírse nerviosa.

—Sí.

—¿Tan bien lo hacía «ese Hanzo» que no has querido probar a más hombres? —bromeaba McCree—. Bueno, ¡ya sabes lo que dicen de los miembros asiáticos! —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco e insinuando el pequeño tamaño de éstos.

—Te aseguro que el no cumplía lo que decían esos rumores de los asiáticos.

Él sonrió.

—Eso es porque solo has probado la katana japonesa, deberías probar el revólver americano, ¡te aseguro que no falla! —Sai rió. Notaba como McCree se había pasado un poco con la bebida—. ¡Venga, dejémonos de tonterías! Cuéntame...

Sai suspiró y comenzó a recordar...

Sai volvía a tener dieciocho años. Se había quedado dormida en el coche. Genji se encontraba a su lado con la música puesta, la madre de ellos dos estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Hanzo conducía.

—¡Menuda siesta te has dado! —comentó Genji con los cascos puestos. Hanzo, al oírlo, miró por el espejo retrovisor interior.

Ella se frotó los ojos:

—¿Aún no hemos llegado?

—Quedan solo unos kilómetros, Sai —dijo la madre de Hanzo con dulzura.

Sai miró por la ventana del coche. Todo era un paisaje verde, muchos árboles, el cielo de un azul claro y al fondo se veía un pequeño pueblo, muy tradicional.

¿Adónde iba la familia Shimada? La madre de los chicos había creído conveniente que lo mejor para Genji era alejarse de la ciudad una temporada, por eso preparó un viaje a una antigua casa familiar en el campo. Hanzo decidió ir para cuidar de Genji y de su madre, y Sai, bueno, la madre de la chica había insistido en que los acompañara. A Sai le pareció bien, así podría ir de vacaciones a algún lado.

—Estamos ya cerca, ¡cuánto tiempo, la verdad! —dijo la madre de Hanzo.

—El pueblo aún esta lejos —comentó Genji.

—Es que la casa familiar no se encuentra en el pueblo, está un poco más alejada. Gira ahora, Hanzo —Hanzo giró y se metieron por un camino de tierra. Sai miraba a Hanzo. Desde el día del beso, el hombre no le había dicho nada y ella cada vez tenía más claro que le había resultado incómodo...

Tras unos minutos llegaron. La casa era la típica tradicional japonesa, rodeada de árboles. Tenía mucho terreno y si ibas a la parte de atrás había incluso una pequeña charca donde había ranas. Sai nunca había estado en un sitio igual, así que se sorprendía por todo. Luego, entraron a la casa.

—Este sitio es enorme —dijo Genji.

—Sí, es que antes aquí vivía casi toda la familia Shimada. Cada cierto tiempo vienen restauradores para mantener la casa con su arquitectura original y que quede habitable. Sai, ¿me ayudas con el equipaje? —Sai asintió y cogió algunas de las maletas—. Las habitaciones se encuentran arriba, abajo hay una bastante grande. Hanzo, cielo, ¿te gustará ésa para ti? Tiene unas vistas preciosas —él asintió con la cabeza sin hacer mucho caso. Sai, junto a Genji, subió las maletas y cada uno eligió una habitación. Ella dormiría a la izquierda del menor de los Shimada. La madre fue hacia uno de los cuartos más grandes, que era el matrimonial, que tenía un pavo real dibujado en la puerta.

Tras ordenarlo todo, Sai y Genji exploraron la casa y él bromeaba con que en aquel sitio seguro que habría fantasmas. Descubrieron dónde se encontraban los baños, un sótano con un montón de objetos de época, un vestidor y luego bajaron a la cocina. Genji se fue afuera junto a su madre, que esperaba a que llegaran los sirvientes y Sai fue hacia donde se encontraba Hanzo. Ella lo vio mirando unos retratos muy antiguos en el salón. En uno de ellos, al parecer, estaba el padre de Hanzo de joven y él se había quedado observándolo. Ella tocó la madera de la pared para avisar de que entraba y él la miró:

—Está casa es genial —dijo ella para romper el hielo mientras se acercaba.

—Sí, está bien, alejada de todo, muy tranquila.

—Oye, Hanzo —ella, nerviosa, se puso a su lado—. Eh... ¿Ése es tu padre? —no era lo que quería comentar, pero no sabía cómo entrar en el tema.

—Sí, en esa foto tiene más o menos mi edad.

—Tenéis las mismas cejas —opinó ella—, un aspecto muy llamativo de los Shimada.

—Ni que las tuviéramos enormes —dijo él cruzando los brazos.

—No, pero las tenéis muy agresivas... Cuando os enfadáis, dais miedo —Hanzo sonrió fugazmente ante el comentario—. Oye... —cuando se quiso girar para hablar con él, Hanzo ya había cogido su barbilla, la había acercado a él y la estaba besando. Los labios de Hanzo, al contrario que la última vez, la besaban suavemente. Él se separó unos centímetros y la miró.

—Ésa es la misma cara que puse yo... —él la volvió a besar—. Eres un poco bruta besando —Sai se sonrojó.

—¡Era mi primera vez! —ella se quiso separar de él, pero Hanzo se encontraba divertido ante la situación y la mantenía pegada a él—. Fue todo muy improvisado, ¡no esperaba hacerlo así!

—No te avergüences, me encantó que lo hicieras.

—¿Y por qué me has ignorado estos días?

Hanzo la miró.

—Porque tampoco sabía cómo actuar. Ten en cuenta que yo tampoco había besado nunca a nadie y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes, ya que los hombres son los que deberían hacer esas cosas cuando están enamorados...

Sai, sorprendida ante la respuesta, lo miró.

—¿Tu estás...? —Hanzo giró la cara, estaba... ¿sonrojado?—. Yo también estoy... —ella imitó a Hanzo, él sonrió levemente y se volvieron a besar.

Después de ese día, Hanzo aprovechaba cualquier momento en el que ella se encontraba sola para besarla. Hanzo respetaba mucho a su familia y no quería que se sintieran incómodos o cuchichearan, pero la madre del joven dragón se olía algo, notaba a su hijo más abierto que otras veces, incluso lo veía sonreír muy a menudo, y todo era por Sai. Sai era un poco más cortada con el chico y a veces lo cogía de la mano, lo abrazaba y, muy de vez en cuando, lo besaba. Ella intentaba pasar tiempo con los dos hermanos para que Genji no sospechara, pero era inevitable que sus miradas se cruzaran o que se diera algún que otro roce entre ellos.

Con el paso de los días, Hanzo fue siendo más afectuoso con Sai y el deseo fue creciendo...

—Fue en Tanabata... —dijo Sai—. Una noche de verano más fría de lo normal.

McCree la escuchaba interesado.

—Nos dirigíamos al pueblo para ir a celebrar la fiesta. Había muchos puestos de comida, de regalos, de juegos... Pasamos tarde y noche allí. Genji y yo conseguimos muchos premios, Hanzo iba siempre detrás de nosotros, como un padre que vigilaba a sus hijos. Él y yo debíamos mantener una fachada, nadie debía enterarse de lo nuestro, aún no, y... Hanzo estaba nervioso, yo lo notaba. Cuando fue pasando la noche, Hanzo insistió en ir al templo a rezar y luego a la casa. Yo acepté con la excusa de que me encontraba cansada. La madre de los Shimada y Genji se quedaron en la fiesta... Primero fuimos al templo, donde yo rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para que lo mío con Hanzo saliera adelante y que me fuese bien en la universidad, cuando él, de pronto, me cogió la mano izquierda y me dijo que tenía que pedirme algo —la voz de Sai se entrecortó— ...y sacó este anillo. Me dijo que pertenecía a la familia Shimada desde hacía generaciones y que ahora debía ser mío, el muy —Sai respiró hondo— ….me pidió matrimonio —McCree la miró— ...y yo acepté. Estaba muy enamorada de él, como una tonta, acepté y después nos dirigimos a la casa. Mientras paseábamos cogidos de la mano, bajo las estrellas..., recuerdo que hacía frío y que Hanzo me abrazó contra él mientras andábamos. Sonaba algún grillo que otro por aquel camino de campo. Luego llegamos a la casa y... él me llevó directamente a su cuarto. Yo sabía qué debía hacer, no era el momento aún, pero yo sabía qué debía hacer... Comencé a quitarle el kimono y él el mío...

Hanzo fue deshaciendo el _obi_ de Sai, que dejó caer junto a la parte de arriba del _yukata_ , luego, besó cada parte del cuerpo que dejaba libre. Sai deshizo el nudo del kimono de Hanzo y, como él, lo dejó caer. La chica, mientras Hanzo besaba su cuerpo, lo abrazó . Deseaba sentir el calor de Hanzo, eso siempre la ayudaba con los nervios y esta vez lo necesitaba. Él, con lentitud, la abrazó y fue arrodillándose con ella, luego la tumbó en el futón. Sai veía el rostro de Hanzo iluminado por la luna. Ella lo acarició con su mano izquierda, donde se encontraba el anillo. Él besó su mano y la besó a ella. Mientras, los dos entre besos fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa. Él, decidido, bajó sus besos por todo el cuerpo de ella, llegando entre sus piernas, que comenzó a lamer. Ella se agarró al futón, respirando muy agitada y suspirando. Hanzo escuchaba a Sai y siguió hasta que se encontró húmeda, luego volvió a besarla y fue introduciendo con mucho cuidado sus dedos. Ella inclinaba su rostro y ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Hanzo. Él la escuchaba gemir. Sai notaba dolor y placer, su corazón latía muy rápido. Hanzo apretaba los dientes, aguantando la excitación que sentía. Debía ser cuidadoso con su prometida, era su primera vez... Sai, al acostumbrarse y sentir placer, buscó el miembro de Hanzo. Ella lo cogió y, mientras él se ocupaba de darle placer, ella hizo lo mismo, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo. Hanzo gimió, su líquido preseminal comenzaba a humedecer su miembro. Ambos se miraron. Él le preguntó si estaba lista y ella asintió. Con rapidez, se colocó entra las piernas de ella, cogió su miembro e introdujo la punta. A Sai se le cortó el aire. Poco a poco, Hanzo fue introduciendo un poco más, y ella aguantaba el dolor y suspiraba su nombre. Él se encontraba tan excitado que incluso le dolía la erección. Cuando lo tenía un poco dentro, lo sacaba y lo volvía a introducir, quería que Sai se acostumbrase a él. Unos minutos después, él ya se encontraba dentro y le pidió a Sai que le mirase. Hanzo secó sus lágrimas con su mano y comenzó el movimiento de vaivén, muy lento. Ella gemía; el rostro de Sai estaba totalmente rojo, la avergonzaba que Hanzo la viera así, y, en cambio, Hanzo estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría haber mujer más hermosa en ningún sitio. La besó, cogió sus caderas y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido. Los dos gemían con fuerza. Sai, excitada, se abrazaba a Hanzo. Los gemidos de ella eran tapados por sus besos, la chica se agarraba a la espalda de él, incluso le arañaba. Hanzo marcaba su cuello con besos y pequeños mordiscos. Solo se escuchaba a ellos dos en medio de la tranquilidad del campo. Hanzo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, le pidió a Sai que se pusiera encima de él. Sin dejar que se saliera su miembro, la puso encima de sí mismo, abrazándola. Ella se movía algo torpe, guiándose por los gemidos de su prometido, hasta que él cerró los ojos y se tensó:

—Sai...me voy a... —ella, excitada, le besó y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Hanzo gemía intentando no venirse aún, deseaba disfrutar más de aquello. Sai cerró los ojos y entre débiles gemidos le dijo a a Hanzo que ella también se iba a venir, y, de pronto, ella arqueó su cintura contra Hanzo. Él notó como ella apretaba su miembro, gimió y no lo pudo evitar... Los dos se vinieron..., extasiados. Se abrazaron, dejándose caer sobre el futón y, entre besos, Hanzo le susurró:

—Te quiero...

—Vaya..., parece de película —dijo McCree.

—Sí, un poco sí —ella bebió un poco de su copa.

—Comparado con lo tuyo, lo mío fue de los más ordinario...

Ella rió.

—Cada uno lo tuvo a su modo.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

—Hanzo, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, fue muy dulce. Él tampoco lo había hecho nunca, así que... —ella volvió a beber—. El dolor no me importaba en ese momento... Le ganó más la excitación.

McCree sonrió.

Después de la charla, McCree la acompañó a su cuarto. Ella vio el aspecto del hombre y lo invitó a entrar:

—Bueno..., debería irme ya.

—No te vas a ningún lado —dijo ella—. Duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Estás borracho y no son horas para ir solo y borracho. Además, así, si nos llaman, estaremos más cerca el uno del otro para ir juntos —Sai cogió una de las almohadas y se la puso en el sillón.

—¡Que no, que puedo llegar! —Mcree tropezó y aguantó en la pared.

Ella resopló.

—Así no —la mujer cogió su brazo, se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y lo llevó hasta la cama. Allí le quito el sombrero y el poncho—. Venga, acuéstate.

—Preciosa, si querías una noche conmigo, no habría bebido tanto... —él se intentó levantar.

Ella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me estabas desnudando —él se levantó de nuevo—, ¡y me niego a que duermas en un sillón! —y a trompicones se tiró en el mueble.

—De verdad..., no cambias —ella cogió una de las sábanas y se la puso encima.

—Oye, Sai... —dijo acomodándose en el sillón—. ¿Qué te ocurrió en el hombro izquierdo? —ella, instintivamente, se tocó aquella parte—. ¿Te lo hizo él?

Sai tuvo un breve _flashback_.

—No..., fue un accidente, solo un accidente —ella entró en el baño. McCree se quedó un rato pensando hasta que cayó dormido. Al rato salió y fue hacia la cama, se tumbó, apagó la luz, se giró y se quedó mirando el paisaje de la ventana: el castillo Shimada se alzaba sobre toda la ciudad. Ella se durmió recordando aquella escena...

Sai corría por los pasillos del castillo hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos de las espadas chocando y los gritos. Al llegar a la terraza, Hanzo a su hermano menor y de su boca salieron unas palabras. Sai gritó con fuerza e intentó empujar a Hanzo para que el ataque no le diese a Genji, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sai notó que su hombro ardía y hubo una gran explosión... A los pies de Hanzo, ella levantó su cabeza como pudo.

—Hanzo... ¿Qué has hecho...?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sai se despertó con mal sabor de boca por la bebida de anoche y con un cansancio extremo. No debía haber bebido tanto... Miró su móvil y vio que aún faltaba un poco para que se sonara el despertador. Lo desconectó y se repuso. McCree seguía durmiendo en el sillón. Ella rió al verlo roncar, se levantó y fue a la ducha.

McCree se despertó al escuchar el ruido de agua, se tocó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. «Es verdad..., ayer no fui al hostal...». Él se estiró y vio que Sai no se encontraba allí. Supuso que estaría en el baño, se arregló la ropa y salió al balcón a fumar. Seguidamente, ella salió con el albornoz puesto y, secándose el pelo, al parecer no se había fijado en que él ya no estaba en el sillón. McCree sonrió disfrutando de las vistas mientras ella miraba el móvil. «Así que así sería despertarse con ella todos los días...». Sai tenía 35 años, se mantenía muy bien, su cabello ahora lo tenía más corto que antes y su piel seguía siendo pálida. A McCree no le parecía atractiva una mujer pálida, pero ella... Ella era diferente. Por lo que veía, seguía teniendo el buen físico de cuando era más joven... El albornoz no era muy largo, así que McCree observaba perfectamente sus piernas y si ella se inclinaba un poco, tal vez... Él pensó que era un buen momento para parar esto:

—Buenos días, preciosa —ella se dio la vuelta enseguida y se tapó mejor.

—Buenos días —dijo nerviosa—. Creía que aún dormías. Olvidé el móvil, por si nos llaman... —ella enseguida se metió en el baño de nuevo.

McCree rió. Sai seguía comportándose como una veinteañera bajo la apariencia de una mujer.

Al rato salió de nuevo, vestida con otro kimono.

—Bueno, capitana, ¿qué hacemos hoy? —comentó colocándose su sombrero y su poncho.

—Vamos a los alrededores del castillo Shimada y, como última opción, al castillo. Si Hanzo no viene hacía nosotros, nosotros iremos hacía él —McCree asintió y la siguió.

Caminaron durante horas, interrogaron a gente, pero nadie había visto en dos días al samurái. Sai comenzó a pensar que se había marchado, pero algo le decía que estaba allí.

McCree y ella se encontraban tomando algo en el Rikimaru. Ella no dejaba de toquetear el anillo de su dedo, sin apenas comer nada.

—¿Tan nerviosa estás? —dijo él comiendo.

—Sí, ahora toca lo más difícil... —.

Tras comer, fueron al castillo Shimada. Un gran portón los separaba del castillo.

—¿Cómo piensas entrar? —McCree la miraba dudoso—. ¿Quieres qué me cuele? No es difícil...

—No, eso daría la sensación de que vamos con malas intenciones, por eso... —Sai llamó a un timbre que había allí.

Una voz masculina salió en el interfono:

—¿Sí?

—Soy Saiko Kurosawa, del clan Kurosawa —la voz de Sai se volvió fuerte—. Vengo a ver a la señora Shimada —el interfono se quedó en silencio y las puertas se abrieron. Ellos entraron. McCree disimulando preparó su revolver y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos.

Al final de la entrada se podía ver a una mujer que debía rondar los cincuenta años. Andaba lenta y serena, su cabello ya tenía finas canas y lo llevaba recogido con un moño, vestía un kimono muy largo y se acercó a ella:

—Sai...

Ella se inclinó.

—Hola, señora Shimada.

—¡Déjame que te vea! —la mujer cogió una de sus manos y le dio una vuelta—. ¡Estás tan guapa...! ¡Hacía años que no te veía!

McCree miraba a su alrededor, había muchos guardaespaldas...

—¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Bueno, señora Shimada, he venido a Hanamura por trabajo y pensé en visitarla, debe de encontrarse muy sola aquí, en este castillo tan grande.

—No, cariño, ven, tomaos un té, tenemos tanto de qué hablar... —McCree mantenía las distancias.

El hombre se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperando al té mientras Sai y aquella mujer lo preparaban.

La señora Shimada miraba a Sai.

—¡Con lo guapa que estás y sin marido...!

Ella sonrió incómoda.

—El trabajo... me tiene muy ocupada —Sai, que recordaba dónde se encontraba todo, intentaba buscar alguna pista de que Hanzo hubiera pasado por allí.

—Pero ya tienes una edad para estar casada y tener hijos... —ella asintió, cogió una bandeja y puso todo—. Sai, no sabes lo que lamento lo que ocurrió... —ella se giró.

—¿Qué dice, señora Shimada? Usted no hizo nada —Sai dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó con la mujer.

—Pero mi hijo... ¡Dios...! ¡Eso no debió ocurrir así...! —la señora Shimada sacó un pañuelo—. Tú debías haberte casado con Hanzo... Estábais hechos el uno para el otro; este castillo tendría que estar lleno de risas y alegría, no de silencio y tristeza... —con cuidado se secó los ojos.

—Señora Shimada..., no fue culpa suya... —ella la cogió la mano—. En eso sí que se parecen Hanzo y usted, en esa manía de hacerse responsable de todo —ella sonrió—. Señora Shimada..., usted sabe de sobra porqué he venido... Dígame..., ¿dónde está...?

Un alboroto proveniente del salón alertó a Sai de que algo no iba bien. Corriendo fue hacia el salón.

La mujer entró y vio a McCree disparando, pero, ¿hacia dónde? Ella se acercó y una flecha se insertó en una de las columnas del salón.

—¡Sai! ¡Aléjate de aquí! —Sai, al ver la flecha, decidió entrar y con velocidad se colocó delante de McCree—. ¡Hanzo, basta! —primero el silencio y sombras, y de entre las sombras emergió Hanzo. Ella intentaba recuperar el aire por su movimiento suicida—. ¿Acaso vas a disparar a tu prometida?

Los ojos de Hanzo se abrieron:

—¿Sai?

Castillo Shimada, años atrás.

Después de la fiesta del Tanabata, todos volvieron al castillo Shimada. Allí, Hanzo anunció que Sai y él estaban prometidos. Genji se sintió feliz pero no lo comprendía ¿Acaso Sai no quería ser científica? ¿No había peleado tantos años por ir a la universidad?

Un día, Genji fue a casa de Sai y cuando se iba a dirigir a su cuarto, su madre le paró:

—Ahora Sai es una mujer prometida, no puede entrar cualquiera a su habitación. eEspera aquí hasta que ella baje —Genji resopló y de mala manera fue al salón.

Sai bajó minutos después, vestida con un kimono de ceremonia. Genji se sorprendió al ver a su amiga tan guapa y formal.

—¿Te gusta?

Genji asintió:

—Hanzo va a flipar cuando te vea —ella sonrió y con cuidado se sentó frente a él.

—Dime, ¿qué ocurre? Creí que nos veríamos hoy en la fiesta —Sai se colocaba mientras unos adornos en el kimono.

—Oye, Sai... ¿tú no querías ir a la universidad?

—Sí ¿y qué pasa?

—¿Vas a ir? Es que... —ella sonrió.

—Genji no te preocupes... Voy a ir a la universidad, pero el año que viene...

—¿Por qué el año que viene?

—Pues para preparar este año la boda. Hanzo y yo nos casaremos, y yo iré a la universidad. Mucha gente lo hace.

—Sai..., sabes que eso no ocurrirá, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Él se toco la cabeza, viendo cómo se lo podía explicar a su amiga:

—Sai, Hanzo te dejará preñada antes de que vayas a la universidad...

—Pero..., un momento, Genji, no te entiendo...

—¿Por qué no esperar a casarte después de la universidad? Sería lo lógico, ¿no? Serás una adulta completa. ¡Sai, te han comido la cabeza...!

Sai se inclinó hacía un lado:

—No, no, no...

—Hanzo aprovechará que eres su mujer para atarte más aún a él, él no te compartirá con ninguna universidad o trabajo.

—Genji..., para...

—Sai, cuándo te acostaste con él... ¿usaste protección?

El rostro de Sai se volvió pálido.

—¿A que ni lo mencionó? —las manos de Sai temblaron—. ¿Y lo habéis hecho más veces...? Él seguro que se ha corrido dentro...

—¡Genji, basta! —él se quedó en silencio—. Pero... ¿qué he hecho?

Genji suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—Sai..., eres demasiado buena para mi hermano... Yo antes creía que sería muy feliz viéndoos a los dos juntos, pero mi hermano... ha cambiado mucho... ¿En qué crees que trabaja Hanzo? ¿A qué crees que se dedica nuestra familia? —ella lo miró—. Sai, traficamos con armas y drogas...

—Genji, ¿por qué me dices ahora esto?

—Porque... lo descubrí hace poco... ¡Si lo hubiera sabido antes...! ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes...! —decía Genji.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en el salón. Ella se levantó.

—Genji, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa.

—¿Sai?

—Yo hablaré con Hanzo esta noche.

Horas después, Hanzo vestía con el kimono ceremonial de su familia y buscaba a Sai con la mirada. Ella apareció con un kimono blanco y rojo, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Genji. Él se acerco a ella:

—Estás preciosa, Sai... —le beso la mejilla—Tengo que presentarte a parte de mi familia y a algunos socios —ella asintió.

—Hanzo, antes de todo eso... ¿podríamos hablar en privado? —él asintió extrañado. Los dos subieron al piso superior del castillo, desde donde se veía toda la ciudad—. Hanzo, sabes que mi sueño es ser científica, ¿no? —él asintió—. Creo que no debería demorarlo más... Un año es mucho tiempo y la boda podría esperar, ¿no?

—Sai, ¿acaso tienes dudas?

Ella suspiró y cogió aire.

—Hanzo, si me amas, ¿por qué cuando te acuestas conmigo no usas protección? —él la miró incrédulo—. O... ¿p-por qué no me dejas ir a la universidad este año? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nunca a qué os dedicáis tu familia y tú?

—Sai...

—Me has mentido...

—¡No! Sai, por favor..., déjame que me explique... —Hanzo se acercó a ella y la cogió de las manos.

—¿Explicar qué? —ella lo miró llena de rabia—. Hanzo, tú solo querías una mujer que estuviera loca por ti, para tenerla siempre a tu lado... Que te fuera fiel siempre, que no tuviera otras ideas en la cabeza que no fueran su marido o su hijo... Me querías transformar en eso... Has jugado conmigo...y yo, como una tonta, te he seguido —Hanzo fue soltando sus manos—. Yo no podría ser feliz así... No es mi mundo... Si me quieres de verdad, respetarás mis deseos... Medítalo —ella se marchó. Genji tenía razón, el amor de Hanzo no era real, solo una ilusión. Ella había olvidado su verdadero sueño por él... Sabía que se podía tener las dos cosas, pero, o Hanzo cedía, o ella. La fiesta se canceló y Sai volvió a su casa. Su madre se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, lo había preparado todo y mira cómo había terminado. Al llegar, ella discutió con su madre y todo terminó con llanto por parte de la mujer. Estaba harta, todos la trataban como una marioneta, hacían con ella lo que querían, y lo peor es que por no defraudar a nadie, se dejaba...

Aquella noche, Sai dormía cuando una explosión despertó a todo Hanamura. Ella miró por la ventana y vio que provenía del castillo Shimada. El cielo estaba en sombras. Sai, con su bicicleta, llegó al castillo Shimada. No dejaban pasar a nadie, pero al final ella se coló y corrió hacia el origen...

Sai corría por los pasillos del castillo Shimada hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos de las espadas chocando y los gritos. Al llegar a la terraza, Hanzo se encontraba frente a un Genji, muy débil, estaba muy herido. Hanzo apuntó con su espada a Genji.

—¡Genji! —gritó Sai.

Hanzo ni parpadeó y de su boca salieron unas palabras. Sai gritó con fuerza e intentó empujar a Hanzo para que el ataque no le diese a Genji, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sai notó que su hombro ardía y hubo una gran explosión... Ella cayó y levantó su cabeza como pudo:

—Hanzo..., ¿qué has hecho...?

—Era mi deber... Genji había deshonrado a nuestra familia.

Sai se levantó dolorida.

—¿Cómo...? Hanzo, Genji...¡Genji era tu hermano! —gritó ella de forma desgarradora haciendo que al fin la mirara—. ¡Has matado a tu propio hermano, por honor...! —Sai volvió a caer de rodillas, sin creérselo. Eso debía de ser un sueño. Sus lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos, ella no encontraba consuelo alguno. Hanzo la fue a tocar al ver que estaba herida en el hombro—. ¡No me toques! —ella lo apartó con brusquedad. Hanzo observó la mirada de Sai, y era odio lo que veía.

Hanzo, al ver el llanto de Sai, giró el rostro. Él, se sentía morir por dentro cuando ella, de pronto, habló:

—¿Esto es lo que hacéis los Shimada cuando alguien no sigue las normas? Tú... ¿me harías lo mismo? —Hanzo siguió sin mirarla. Ella, al ver que el hombre no contestaba, sintió verdadero miedo.

—Era mi deber...

Después de eso, Hanzo desapareció. Ella, mareada y con su hombro ardiendo, se dirigió al final de la explosión, pero lo único que encontró de Genji fue su bandana de entrenamiento, ahí la realidad le chocó de frente... No volvería a ver a Genji nunca más.

En Hanamura no se tardó en saber la noticia y se preparó un entierro, pero sin el cuerpo, ya que no se encontró nada de Genji. Sai fue, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Luego, ella se dirigió a la casa Shimada para darle apoyo a la familia. Desde hacía días no se sabía nada de Hanzo, y la madre estaba terriblemente dolida por la situación... Sai fue y, tras pasar un tiempo con ella, se dirigió a la sala de rezo. Allí se encontraba la espada con la que Hanzo había asesinado a Genji. Ella, por un momento, deseó destruirla, pero se arrodilló y dejó la bandana como ofrenda, luego se puso a rezar. En su rezo una brisa acarició a Sai y detrás suya apareció Hanzo. Ellos ni se miraron. Él colocó sus ofrendas, un poco de incienso y también comenzó a rezar. A ella, en un momento que abrió los ojos, le pareció ver que una lágrima había caído de los ojos de Hanzo, pero tal vez fue solo una ilusión. Cuando terminó, Sai se levantó e iba a irse cuando él la cogió de su muñeca, pero no dijo nada. Ella suspiró y se soltó.

(Tiempo actual)

—Sai.. cuánto tiempo.

—Demasiado... —dijo ella.

—¿Qué haces en mi propiedad?

—Hacía tiempo que no veía a tu madre, ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarla?

—¿Y ese hombre?

—Ha venido a acompañarme. Hanamura se ha vuelto muy peligrosa, al parecer —Sai miraba desafiante al samurai. McCree suspiró, esa mujer tenía narices.

—No has venido solo de visita... Dime, ¿qué quieres? —dijo de forma agresiva.

—He oído que vino Genji hace un tiempo, tu hermano.

—Ése no era mi hermano..., era una máquina.

—Pero sigue siendo tu hermano y no te guarda rencor por lo que hiciste...Eso deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

—¿...A qué has venido?

—Quiero que te unas a Overwatch

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo debería estar ahí?!

—Porque no eres malo Hanzo, solo has confundido ideas. He oído que ayudas a la gente, luchas por los inocentes, siempre has tenido un buen sentido de la justicia, ¡por eso Overwatch te quiere en su equipo...!

McCree, viendo como iba la cosa, le pidió a la madre de Hanzo que lo acompañara a otro sitio para darles intimidad. Hanzo la miraba: «Sai..., ¡cuánto has crecido...! En ti no han pasado los años..., sigues igual de hermosa».

—¿Qué me pediría Overwatch a cambio?

—Nada, solo que les ayudes a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Hanzo, el mundo está en caos... Tú lo sabes, cuando éramos niños Hanamura era un lugar por donde pasear tranquilos... Ahora es muy peligroso salir por las calles: malhechores, ladrones..., andan a su anchas —Sai se acercó a Hanzo—. Tú tienes algo que no tienen los demás y deberías usarlo para hacer el bien...

—Los de esa organización ¿te han pedido que digas eso? —él se acercó a Sai.

—No, me ha salido solo...

Hanzo acarició la mejilla de Sai y ella se apartó un poco.

—¿Aún me tienes miedo?

—¿Cómo confías en un hombre que no te contesta cuando le preguntas si te mataría el día que no cumplas lo que él diga?

Él se separó de nuevo.

—Me lo pensaré —Hanzo se dio la vuelta.

—¡Hanzo! —gritó ella. Él se paró sin girarse—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Todos los días... Y me he arrepentido, todos los días, de lo que hice...

Luego desapareció.

Mcree volvió a aparecer.

-Mierda ¡Se nos ha escapado!-.

-Tranquilo, ya hemos cumplido la misión...ahora es decisión suya-.

-¿Te ha...?-.

-No, no, Hanzo...no me...no me haría daño-ella suspiró-¿Y la señora Shimada?-.

-La estaba acompañando a un sitio más seguro y aparecieron unas cuidadoras que se la llevaron, está bien-Sai asintió complacida.

-Gracias Mcree, podemos irnos-Sai se despidió de la señora Shimada y salió del castillo, volviendo al hotel, allí Mcree le dijo que iría a descansar un poco y a asearse, que luego se verían para informar, ella metida en sus pensamientos, asintió y se despidió de él.

Al entrar en su cuarto y cerrar, ella se apoyó en la puerta, había sido muy duro verle de nuevo, no sabía si aguantaría trabajar con él si Hanzo aceptaba...encendió la luz y vio que no funcionaba y de entre las sombras, apareció una silueta, ella metió la mano en su kimono y sacó una pequeña pistola:

-No te muevas, voy armada...-la silueta le quitó el arma de las manos sin problemas, la cogió del antebrazo y la pegó a él, ella intentó apartarse cuando la luz volvió-¡Hanzo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo final de esta dramática historia de amor, espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, cuando la escribí ^^. Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Un saludo.**

Capítulo 7

-Quería hablar contigo...-.

-¿Y tienes que aparecer así?-.

-Creía que el vaquero estaría contigo y necesito intimidad ahora mismo...-él la soltó-¿Enserio es tu guardaespaldas?-.

-En parte no lo necesito, pero Overwatch insistió-.

-¿La organización o él...insistió?-.

-¿Celoso?-dijo ella separándose de él.

-¿De él? Yo he hecho cosas contigo que él aún no ha probado. ¿Recuerdas en Tanabata?-él se acercó a ella.

-Hanzo. Ya basta-ella le puso la mano delante-No sabes...lo duro que ha sido todo. Sé que tu también has sufrido-su mano temblaba, ella quería poner fin-pero ya no quiero sufrir mas...para ti fui solo un capricho...-.

-Fuiste más, Sai, íbamos a casarnos-él cogió su mano.

-Por deber, no por amor...Si me hubieras amado, después de todo lo ocurrido, me habrías buscado...porque yo lo hice...después de todo el daño que me hiciste...yo te busqué...-Sai aguantaba sus lágrimas-...así que...si ahora quieres redimirte, únete a Overwatch, pero no me vuelvas con historias falsas de amor...porque mi corazón no lo aguantaría otra vez...-.

Hanzo la miraba con tristeza:-¿No podré volver a recuperarte?-ella se soltó de su agarre.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad...17 años de tiempo-ella con cuidado se quitó el anillo del dedo-...y ni aún así...-y se lo puso en su mano-yo debo seguir hacía delante y tu igual-Hanzo miró el anillo y cerró la mano. Ella pensó que era posible que por aquello, Hanzo no aceptara entrar en Overwatch.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?-.

-No lo se, si terminamos el informe, tal vez mañana...-él asintió y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la ventana.

-Debo redimirme...avisa a mi hermano, que estaré con él lo más pronto posible...pero no solo por él, sino por ti..-ella se sorprendió, el samurai se giró e inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, después volvió a desaparecer. Ella sonrió levemente y pensó:

 _"Genji, tu hermano vuelve a casa..."_

Pero la sonrisa de Sai desapareció al cabo de un tiempo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún después de haber hecho lo que su corazón necesitaba, se encontraba terriblemente triste, todo había terminado con Hanzo, ya podía pasar página...por mucho que él dijera, no se podía arreglar todo aquello... Con necesidad de respirar, salió al balcón de la habitación y se apoyo en la barandilla mirando las luces de Hanamura, hacía algo de viento, no muy frío, pero ella se sentía como sí estuviera helada...al girarse vio el diario en su mesilla de noche, lo volvió a coger y suspiró:

-Creo que ya es hora-Sai cogió aire, llamó a Mccre y le pidió que viniera al cuarto en cuanto estuviera listo. Al cabo de una hora Mccre entró en la habitación, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la mesilla se encontraba encendida y en un lado de la cama estaba tumbada Sai:

-Sai...-él se acerco y con cuidado se sentó a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?

Ella suspiró. Mcree vio en su rostro que había estado llorando:-Sé que llevas años...pidiéndome salir, insinuándote y yo...me he negado...o me he hecho la loca...y no es porque no me gustarás...-Mcree esperanzado la miró-sino por...-ella le dio el diario-...me gustaría que lo leyeras...-Mccre algo extrañado lo cogió y cuando vio la primera página, supuso de que se trataba-.

-¿Quieres que lo lea ahora?-ella asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se acomodó en la cama, se quitó su sombrero y resopló-veamos...-Sai se quedó observando al vaquero, estaba totalmente concentrado en la lectura, veía como a veces cambiaba su gesto, abría mucho los ojos o le preguntaba alguna cosa, pero al contrario que otros días Mcree aquella noche estaba diferente, no llevaba la ropa de siempre, esta vez llevaba una camisa corta y unos vaqueros y sin el sombrero podía ver su cabello, que aún estaba húmedo...incluso su gesto era diferente...

Mccree era un hombre muy atractivo, casi como Hanzo, pero la diferencia entre ellos dos es que el vaquero, se guiaba por su corazón, en esos momentos que lo miraba comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con él, momentos buenos y malos, aunque al principio de aquella extraña amistad fueran todo piques, recordó como él antes de cada misión iba a verla y cuando volvía, siempre iba a verla a ella primero, como a veces se quedaba noches enteras con ella cuando tenía trabajo por hacer, solo por hacerla compañía y luego se iba a trabajar, o sus regalos secretos por su cumpleaños...Sai en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber pasado antes de página, de no haber sido más valiente para dar el paso de decir : "Se ha terminado, él no va a volver..."

Mccree en cambio no podía dejar de leer, todo por lo que había pasado Sai...ahí estaban todas las respuestas a sus dudas, su enamoramiento de Hanzo, su dura adolescencia, la muerte de Genji, el daño del samurai...

-Por eso no salías conmigo...ni con nadie-con cuidado dejó la libreta en la cama-...aún tenías esperanza de que volviera...-ella asintió en la cama, Mccre suspiró-¿Sigues pensando que él volverá?-.

Sai negó con la cabeza-Hoy se ha terminado, por fin..-el hombre asombrado vio que ella le mostraba su mano izquierda sin anillo alguno-...solo que...-ella cayó en llanto, Mcree se colocó a su lado y la abrazó contra él-...no se porque estoy tan triste-el hombre acarició su cabello con dulzura y la acercó a su pecho para que se relajara.

-Sai, tranquila...-la mujer abrazaba al vaquero con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos-.

-No quería hacerte daño...-susurró ella-porque me gustabas mucho...pero no podía olvidarlo...así que preferí aguantar, el problema fue que...tu fuiste ocupando más espacio en mi corazón que Hanzo, eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para terminar...el saber que después de todo ese caos, estarías tu-.

El hombre al escuchar eso besó en los labios a Sai con decisión y fuerza. Tras el beso se miraron, Mccre la volvió a besar y se fue colocando encima de ella con cuidado, ella le abrazó por el cuello siguiendo los besos, el vaquero la besaba con ansia y cariño, ni él mismo se creía lo que ella acababa de decir...después de tanto tiempo, ahora se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, tantos años esperando, tantas ganas de rendirse...todo eso había terminado y había valido la pena...porque ahora sí que podrían estar juntos, no habría más incógnitas. Mccre mientras la besaba, acariciaba su cuerpo por encima del kimono, ella fue metiendo las manos por la camisa de él, acariciando su espalda, el vaquero con ayuda de Sai se deshizo del kimono y de su propia ropa, tras eso la miró, ella se sonrojó y giró su mirada, incluso se tapó con sus manos, él rió y sin decir palabra, apartó las manos de ella, la abrazó contra él y la volvió a besar, solo quería sentirla enteramente, quería expresarle todo lo que había sentido todos estos años por ella...Aquella noche Mccre y Sai disfrutaron el uno del otro durante horas, cuando terminaron ella se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho del hombre, que acariciaba dulcemente con sus dedos, él sonreía mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella:-Sai...mañana me iré a Estados Unidos-.

Ella le miró extrañada:-Creía que volverías conmigo a la corporación..-.

-Tengo una misión allí-.

-Ya...-ella se repuso y paso la mano por su cabello-¿A qué hora sales?-.

Mcree se levantó un poco y miro el reloj del cuarto:-En 2 horas me tocaría levantarme y salir al tren...-.

-¿De qué va la misión?-.

-Lo de siempre...bandidos a los que atrapar, armas robadas, todo eso en la ruta 66...-.

Ella sonrió tristemente y suspiró:-Ten cuidado-.

-De nuevo esa triste sonrisa...-el hombre acarició su mejilla-¿Crees que me voy a ir y no volveré?-.

-No...siempre que te vas...me pongo triste, más bien...me preocupo...-ella se apoyó en el hombro de él-casi siempre vuelves entero pero...siempre tengo miedo de que un día ya no...-.

-Mientras tenga una razón para luchar, seguiré volviendo-Mccre beso dulcemente la frente de Sai.

Horas después Sai acompañó a Mccre al tren, ya que ella pensaba coger otro con dirección al aeropuerto aunque horas mas tarde, allí Sai comenzó a explicarle cómo haría el informe para Overwatch, pero Mccree apenas escuchaba, solo la miraba:

-Oye, préstame atención, que esto nos concierne a los dos-dijo ella algo molesta, él suspiró.

-Venga, déjate de formalidades preciosa, sé que estás deseando besarme, además...estoy grabando en mi mente tu imagen para las noches solitarias que me esperan-dijo encendiéndose un puro, ella le golpeó con su bolso suavemente, él rió:-tienes razón...No me hace falta...-se señaló la parte izquierda de su pecho-porque ya te tengo aquí para siempre-.

Ella se sonrojó:-Mira que eres...-ella le miró-entonces...ya nos veremos allí ¿no?-.

-Claro que sí, como siempre-notaba a Sai más preocupada que de costumbre- y bueno...no se como lo harán los jóvenes de hoy en día, pero tu informa bien al samurai de con quién estás saliendo ¿eh? Díselo a todo el mundo-.

Ella rió extrañada:-¿El qué?-.

-Di que Jesse Mccre está saliendo de forma muy seria con Sai Kurosuwa, es más, diles que...-ella cogió el puro del vaquero y le besó en los labios, el beso fue largo, Mccre hizó que la mujer soltará el puro para que lo abrazara con fuerza, ninguno de los dos quería apartarse, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida del tren.

-Venga...márchate ya...ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?-ella se separó de él, Mccre asintió, estaba sin palabras, el beso de Sai había sido tan sincero que no hacía falta decir más.

El hombre cogió su maleta y subió al tren, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para verla a través de la ventana, ella le dijo:-Que volviera pronto-él asintió con la cabeza y antes de que se cerrara la puerta le lanzó una cosa, ella lo cogió y él dijo que la mirara, era su diario, ella lo abrió y fue hacía donde había un pico doblado, Sai rápidamente lo leyó y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad, a través del cristal del tren, él sonrió, el tren se puso en marcha y ella intentando que lo entendiera a través de la puerta, gesticulo:-Yo también-.

En el diario ponía la fecha de la noche anterior, ahí Mccre explicaba todo lo ocurrido en aquella noche, con detalles bastante explícitos, la tristeza que sentía por su partida y las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Sai, para no volver a separarse de ella, abajo, había un postdata dónde escribía:- " _Soy un hombre muy vergonzoso y no he podido decirle estos años, ni siquiera hoy...lo mucho que la quiero..."_

 _FIN_


End file.
